Un encuentro inesperado
by Black Rose in Solitude
Summary: Dos universitarias, Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine, que nunca pensaron que se cruzarían algún día, pero por obra del destino se juntaron, ahora ambas chicas están juntas y tienen un largo camino por delante para mantener la relacion. Es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

El sol de otoño sobre esa ciudad era apacible y calmada, con sus respectivas hojas cayendo de los árboles, aquellas amarillas, rojizas y secas, al igual de secas que la de la joven sentada en aquella triste y vieja banca de parque.

Sus ojos no hacen más que observar el parque y deslizar una sonrisa por el lugar.

Esa persona no salía de sus pensamientos malvados que la tenían atrapada en aquella discusión eterna, ésa misma que en su cabeza iban y venían de todos lados sin poder dejar su inocente cabeza en paz

Luka iba caminando por el parque con una bolsa de biscochos en su mano, que había comprado para su familia y mientras seguía avanzando miraba que el parque estaba deshabitado, entonces cuando dio la vuelta para tomar otro camino que la sacaría del parque.

Entonces miro a Miku Hatsune sentada en una banca con la mirada en el suelo, ellas iban a la misma universidad solo que en diferentes años, Luka la había visto varias veces con una de sus amigas pero nunca se habían dirigido la palabra.

Los sentimientos que envuelven a esa persona no son más que de tristeza y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, ¿podría ser, o será algo más?

Al ver esa triste figura posada en la banca, Luka no duda en acercarse silenciosamente y con cuidado a ésta sin asustarla.

Cuando Luka ya estaba cerca de ella, se sentó en la banca y apoyo su mano sobre su hombro, entonces cuando Miku sintió la mano de alguien dirigió su mirada algo extrañada hacia la persona desconocida que estaba a la par.

"Hmm… ¿Tú quién eres?" pregunto Miku algo extrañada por esa visita.

"Soy Luka Megurine, dime, ¿por qué lloras?, una joven tan bella no debe estar así, y además sola" dijo Luka, a lo que Miku se sonrojaba y agachaba su cabeza.

"No hay por qué ponerse así", aclaró Luka levantando el rostro de la chica, mientras que con la mano derecha acaricia su mejilla.

Miku no era capaz de decir una sola palabra en ese momento, el solo hecho de que su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido era un claro síntoma de que su acompañante le estaba generando un sentimiento extraño dentro de su corazón.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" interrogó temerosamente Miku.

"Pues nada, solo me gustaría ayudarte, veo que estás muy triste" una Luka acercándose un poco más a la peliverde.

"Pues... No me pasó nada en especial" como para desviar la mirada de Luka que no dejaba de observarla.

"Hmm… Bueno, pero aun así no es un lugar seguro para que una joven como tu este aquí sola y sin compañía" decía, mientras que Miku tenía la vista fija en el cielo.

"Pues podría ser, pero a donde más podría ir, este es el único lugar donde me siento libre de preocupaciones" aclaró Miku con su respectiva mirada triste.

"Hmm… Pueda que tengas razón, pero aun así no es seguro que estés sola en el parque ya que hay muchos hombres que podrían abusar de ti" advirtió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

"Es verdad que hay muchos abusadores, pero no tengo a donde ir y no quiero volver a mi casa por un rato" entristeció un poco más la peliverde.

Después de esa última declaración de Miku hubo un silencio un poco incómodo entre las dos chicas, hasta que Luka rompió el silencio.

"Pues que te parece si vamos a mi casa por un momento para que te puedas relajar, bueno si tu quieres" dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a Miku.

"Pues me gustaría, pero a todo esto, por qué me comenzaste hablar, en la universidad ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra" cuestiono Miku con algo de curiosidad a la chica de cabello rosa.

"Pues, es que allí en la universidad estamos rodeados de personas con las cuales podemos relacionarnos, pero aquí, estando tu sola, no puedo permitir esto" musitó con total sinceridad la cuestionada.

"Aaaah ya veo", respondió la otra un tanto no muy segura de la respuesta que le había dado su acompañante.

Después de esa corta aclaración volvieron a caer en un silencio incomodo mientras tenían la vista fija en el cielo notaron que se estaban formando unas nubes grises, eso solo significaba algo y era que la lluvia se acercaba muy rápido para el gusto de ambas niñas. Entonces Luka volvió a romper el hielo.

"Esas nubes no se ven nada amistosas, que te parece si comenzamos a caminar para llegar a mi casa, no está muy lejos de aquí" dijo Luka, mirando a la joven.

"Hmm… Bueno está bien te acompañare a tu casa", se levantó "espero no ser una molestia para ti" musito Miku, mientras miraba a la peli rosa.

"Claro que no" aclaro Luka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese preciso momento cuando Miku vio la sonrisa que Luka había puesto en su rostro, sintió de vuelta esa misma sensación extraña que había tenido al principio cuando le acaricio la mejilla.

Entonces vio que Luka la estaba observando y cuando se dio cuenta de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para que no la pudiera ver, en ese mismo instante Luka se levanto de donde se había encontrado sentada por un tiempo y se dirigió a Miku.

"Bueno será mejor que avancemos te parece" interrogó Luka a la peliverde.

"Está bien" agregó la ojiturquesa.

"Bien" musito Luka, mientras tanto avanzaba con dirección a su casa.

Miku cuando noto que Luka ya había comenzado a avanzar se apresuro para poder alcanzarla y no perderse en el transcurso del camino. Después de haber salido del parque Miku observo a su alrededor muchos puestos de comida y tiendas de ropa, joyas, zapatos etc.

_Vaya nunca había estado en este lado de la ciudad parece como que aquí solo las personas ricas compran_ pensaba Miku, conforme avanzaba iba observando las diferentes tiendas que se encontraban allí.

Luka miraba de reojo a la peliverde que al parecer se encontraba algo sorprendida por las diferentes tiendas y cosas que se encontraba en ellas.

"Luka, ¿tú siempre pasas por aquí?" interrogó Miku, dirigiendo su mirada a hacia ella.

"Solo lo tomo cuando quiero llegar temprano a mi casa" contestó Luka deteniéndose en la entrada de una gran casa, más bien era una mansión.

Cuando se detuvieron Miku se sorprendió al ver la casa de la peli rosa, no podía creer que esa era su casa.

"Aaa… es-es-esta es tu casa Luka" logró preguntar Miku, con algo de dificultad por su asombro claro estaba.

"Emm… Si, esta es mi casa" declaró Luka mientras observaba la entrada de su casa, suspiró, y cambio su mirada hacia la peliverde.

"¿Bueno te parece si entramos en vez de estar aquí paradas?" a su amiga dijo Luka, mientras que ella nada mas asintió con su cabeza.

Después de eso entraron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa, Luka toco el timbre y una niña parecida a ella abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a las dos chicas.

"Gracias Lulu" dijo a su hermanita pequeña la dueña de casa mientras entraban a ésta. Ella le entrego la bolsa que contenía los biscochos para que los pusiera en la mesa del comedor.

"Bueno subamos a mi habitación para que descanses un momento, ¿está bien?" le decía a su amiga mientras que subían las escaleras que las llevaba hacia la habitación de la chica.

Cuando llegaron Miku se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la gran habitación de Luka con una cama un poco grande en el centro de esta, las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel y al lado derecho de la cama había una puerta que dirigía hacia el balcón.

"Puedes sentarte en el sillón si tu quieres" Luka dijo mientras ella se sentaba sobre su cama.

"Muchas gracias" decía una Miku que no salía de su asombro aún, mientras se sentaba en el sillón color rojo que estaba cerca de la cama en donde se encontraba sentada Luka.

"Entonces me podrías decir porque estabas sola en el parque… Bueno solo si tu quieres" Luka dijo esto último con un tono muy dulce y suave e igual como en el parque, ese sentimiento extraño volvió a ella al escuchar esa dulce y suave voz.

"Pues", agachó su cabeza, "es que tuve una pelea… con mis padres. Pero creo que todo el mal que me tenía preocupada" levante el rostro a su posición normal, "todo lo que estaba en mi estómago y me caía pesado, se ha ido yendo de a poco, mientras tu…", se detuvo al percatarse que estaba diciendo algo _extra_ por así llamarlo.

Luka percibió aquello y entonces se quedo pensando: ¿no será que…? entonces debo suponer que…

"¿Mientras yo qué?" inquirió a propósito con una media sonrisa.

Miku no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante esto, por lo que hizo caso omiso a lo que Luka dijo y se fue hacia el balcón.

Miku Hatsune tenía un día súper extraño, todo lo que le sucedía no era común, ¿podría ser que tenga ciertos sentimientos por esa joven? Serlo o no, ese día estaba adquiriendo sentimientos nuevos, sentimientos que estaría descubriendo con el pasar de los minutos.

Luka por otro lado no perdía detalle a la situación de nerviosismo por la que pasaba Miku, por lo que se aprovechaba de ella para lograr su meta… acercarse a ella al punto de…

"Miku Hatsune" mandó a llamar la chica.

"Dime Luka" nerviosa.

"Por favor me gustaría saber", mientras se desabrochaba y se sacaba su chaqueta.

Miku no hacía más que observar como la otra se desvestía, giró su rostro para el piso y respondió

"Nada, me equivoqué lo siento" musito la chica

"No, yo no lo creo" se acercó a ella "dime qué es lo que quieres" mientras la acorralaba contra la pared "verás…"

Toc-Toc se escuchó en la puerta.

"Mamá dice que le presentes a tu amiga mientras comen galletas con chocolate" decía Lulu tras la puerta.

"Ok" contestó Luka.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel día en el que Luka había actuado de una forma extraña ante Miku, pero aun así, luego de disculparse con ella por su "extraña" reacción, ambas bajaron al primer piso.

"Así que tú eres Miku, mi hija siempre habla de ti" saludó muy amablemente la madre de Luka.

Los ojos de Miku en ese instante se dirigieron a los de Luka, mientras que la otra avergonzada por lo que su madre reveló, en sus mejillas se mostro un leve sonrojo, pero su mirada aún seguía algo como "indescifrable".

"Así es, yo soy Miku Hatsune" sonrió disimulando su curiosidad.

"Que bueno por fin conocerte, soy la madre de Luka" sonrió y Miku le hizo una reverencia, "hmm me gustaría saber una cosa" dijo la mujer observando algo.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Miku.

"¿Por qué están tomadas de las manos?" cuestiono mientras reía un poco.

Cuando Miku y Luka observaron, era realmente cierto, ambas no notaron que inconscientemente se habían tomado de las manos.  
>Ambas se separaron al descubrir eso, era obvio que ocurría algo extraño allí… claramente obvio.<p>

"Muy bien, es un placer jovencita" extendió su mano.

"No, el placer es mío" estrechó la suya.

"Bueno, si gustan ahora podemos comer galletas mientras disfrutamos de una buena taza de chocolate", invitó.

"Si no es mucha molestia" responde Miku, mientras que Luka le indica que la siga hasta la sala principal.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron en los asientos lujosos de la mansión, las dos jóvenes recientemente avergonzadas se sentaron juntas mientras que la madre de una de ellas se sentó en frente. El aroma de las rosas que se encontraban a escasos metros de Miku eran dulces, embriagante aroma de alegría que se destilaba por todo el lugar, a eso se le sumaba la buena convivencia entre ambas universitarias. Y también, la madre de la peli rosa.

El ambiente se puso mejor ya que Miku se sentía cómoda hablando con ellas, a esto se sumó Lulu, quien había preparado las galletas y mezclado éstas con los bizcochos que Luka compró.

Cuando todo estaba tan calmado y sereno, pues ya se estaban riendo y todo cuando aquellas nubes negras oscuras grises comenzaron a llorar.

"Oh no, a comenzado ha llover", musitó algo preocupada la oji-turquesa.

La Sra. Megurine noto la preocupación de la chica entonces ella se levanto de su asiento y llamo a Luka para hablar con ella en privado, mientras que Miku nada mas las observo.

"Hija que te parece si invitamos a que Miku se quede a dormir aquí esta noche" decía la Sra. Megurine.

"Es una buena idea" contestó contenta.

"Muy bien, entonces invítala y yo llamaré a sus padres para que lo sepan" se fue tras la guía.

"Ehh… Ok" regresó a la sala en donde la peli-turquesa estaba sentada.

En esa tarde Miku debía de quedarse con los Megurine, en ese transcurso muchas cosas pasarían. Afuera la lluvia se volvía poderosa, arremetía contra el viento con su gran fuerza, lo que provocó un pequeño tornado lluvioso, lo suficientemente potente para enfermar a alguien.  
>Pero Miku en ese momento solo olía las rosas rojas, dulce fragancia, y mientras más se acercaba Luka, el olor de aquella fragancia se hacía más fuerte, y más hermosa.<p>

Miku levantó el rostro y pudo contemplar la belleza que envolvía a Luka en ese momento. Aquella camisa desabotonada, junto con el olor de las rosas, dejaban un claro sonrojo en la mejilla de la observadora invitada de los Megurine.

Este sentimiento se hacía más fuerte, a medida que aquella se acercaba, a la pequeña Miku se le pretendía encenderse su corazón de tanto que latía.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar, la peli-turquesa se giró a mirar a la ventana para disimular su sonrojo que ya era rojo carmesí.

"Miku", algo atontada por la felicidad.

"Si luka" respondió ya sin el sonrojo en el rostro.

"¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir?, es que afuera está lloviendo demasiado" observo la ventana que estaba cerca de ellas para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a la chica.

"Claro, pero debo avisarles a mis padres, verás…" trato de decir pero fue cortada por Luka.

"Mi mamá ya se está encargando de ello no te preocupes" sonrió dulcemente.

"¿En serio?, eso es muy bueno, agradezco tanta amabilidad de parte tuya y de tu madre" dijo un tanto sonrojada al ver esa sonrisa que tenia la peli-rosa y haciendo una reverencia.

"No es nada" musito aun con esa dulce sonrisa que le estaba dando solo a esa chica enfrente suyo.

"Ya está todo" apareció la Sra. Megurine, "Ya tus padres saben que te quedarás aquí y están de acuerdo con ese hecho" dijo muy amablemente a Miku.

"Entiendo muchas gracias" expresó con su mejor sonrisa Miku.

El reloj mostraba la hora exacta, seis de la tarde, siendo aún temprano, y con la tormenta de afuera, Luka tuvo una idea para matar el tiempo, seguro una de esas era y resultó ser…

"¿Un juego de ajedrez?" invitó a Miku colocando la caja de dicho juego de mesa en su cara.

"No sería mala idea, está bien" toda contenta y dejando de lado las fotos de Luka de pequeña a un lado, "gracias por mostrármelas Sra. Megurine, Luka era muy linda de bebé" sonrió y rió.

"¿QUÉ?" saltó Luka de un susto. "Quisiera saber qué acabas de ver Miku" expresó nerviosa y con algo de pánico, a lo que su amiga asintió mostrando las fotos, "Dios que vergüenza" con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Miku solo reía junto con la Sra. Megurine y a eso se le sumo Lulu, mientras que Luka solamente desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado para que no notaran su sonrojo tan notorio en la piel blanca de su rostro. Cuando el trío terminó de reír comenzaron a acomodar las piezas en su lugar.

"No tienes que ponerte tan así" decía cómicamente Miku a Luka que tenía el rostro como un tomate.

"Me viste en pañales, me da mucha vergüenza" contestó.

"Jejeje, entiendo" dijo y se sentó a jugar.

El ajedrez requiere de mucha habilidad mental, se tiene que pensar con cuidado, y tener una estrategia en la que confiar, si no se logra esto, no se puede continuar, se tiene asegurado perder la partida.

"Jaque" dijo Luka.

"Te equivocas, ¿o haces jaque a mi alfil?" rió.

Luka estaba tan concentrada en Miku que no tenía idea de sus movimientos, por ello convirtió su famosa reputación de chica brillante, a chica…

"¡Distraída, estás distraída y te equivocaste!" reía Lulu al ver que por fin su hermana tenía una digna contrincante.

"Bueno, bueno, ya está ¿no?" arrojó con algo de fastidio.

"Jajá, está bien" comprendió la oji-turquesa.

Así siguieron hasta que…

"Jaque" amenazó Miku.

Luka no se limitó a quedarse allí e intentó escapar, pero era imposible, debía de ser el final de todo el juego.

"Es decir, jaque mate"

Parece que al fin había alguien que podía superar a la gran brillante Luka Megurine, y lo hizo. Esta solo se mantenía en silencio.

"Pues" habló al fin Luka, "me ganaste" admitió sorprendida, "te felicito"

"Claro, gracias, y gracias por el juego"

"De nada" sonrió.

"Chicas, hora de la cena" avisó la madre de Luka.

"Ya vamos" contestó la peli rosa.

Ambas se levantaron y contaron para que estuviesen seguras de que las piezas fueran todas y que ninguna se perdiera.

"_Le falta una pieza, al ajedrez le falta aquella pieza preciosa, a la cual todas ellas respetan y dan cuidado a la bella… pieza de cristal, la más frágil pero fuerte, aquella que tantos sentimientos extraños me trajo hasta ahora, y que aún… ¿los traerá?". _

Los pensamientos de Luka perseguían un raro pero bello sentimiento a la situación que ocurría alrededor de ella. Todo producto de esos sentimientos que solo apuntaban a una sola cosa, el amor.

"_Aquella pieza poderosa pero delicada, tiene mi corazón dando tumbos, al mismo tiempo, ella cree perderla y por ello necesita de su atención… ¿se la dará?"_

Luka tenía la cabeza metida en esos pensamientos mientras guardaba el juego.

"¡Luka! Desde hoy te hablamos, deja la distracción para después y ven a cenar" se enfadó Lulu.

"Ah, sí voy" dijo yendo a la mesa.

Cuando por fin Luka llega a la mesa, logra salir de sus pensamientos que tanto le daban forma romántica a la situación. Un timbre suena, alguien tocaba la puerta. La Sra. Megurine se acerca a ella y la abre. No es más quien que el padre de Luka que entra y luego de depositar su valija y su chaqueta en el ropero después se dirigió al comedor cuando llego a la entrada se fijo que había alguien más en ese lugar. Entonces Miku se levanta al notar al Sr. Megurine.

"Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune" decía la chica mientras lo saludaba

"El gusto es mío, soy el padre de Luka" dijo este con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Papá ella es mi amiga, la he invitado hoy a venir a la casa" musito Luka mientras observaba a su padre

"Está bien hija" decía el Sr. Megurine tomando haciendo

Mientras la Sra. Megurine servía la comida que ella había preparado, Miku pudo notar que la comida era bastante buena, no era de extrañar considerando que la casa era más bien una mansión.

"¿Apeteces?" preguntó Luka.

"Ah, sí" contestó mirando con ganas la comida.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de las vacaciones, que harían en ellas, etc.

Ni bien esto termino, todos ansiosos por ver la tele, e invitaron a Miku quien aceptó cortésmente.

En la televisión se detuvieron en un canal a oír a una gran cantante, sus canciones inspiraban felicidad, la voz de aquella mujer era tan serena, delicada y amable, Luka mientras oía la canción, no podía evitar no ver a Miku que disfrutaba de esa música.

"_Estoy segura de que esa canción es perfecta para ti, estoy segura que todas las palabras te pertenecen al igual que… ¿Qué mi corazón?"_

Tratando de adivinar qué era ese sentimiento, Luka de nuevo volvía con sus pensamientos infantiles románticos.

El tiempo escuchando música acabó, y llegó la hora de dormir.

"Muy bien chicas es hora de que vayan a dormir" dijo el Sr. Megurine mientras observaba a las dos adolescentes sentadas en el sillón.

"Está bien papá" musito Luka levantándose de su asiento acto seguido por Miku.

El Sr. Megurine solo observaba como las dos chicas se levantaban de su respectivo asiento y se dirigían hacia las escaleras, pero Luka antes de llegar a las escaleras regreso para abrazar a su papá.

"Buenas noches papá" decía mientras lo abrazaba.

"Buenas noches hija que descanses" le respondió mientras le correspondía el abrazó a su querida hija.

Miku nada más los había observado al pie de las escaleras, después de las buenas noches Luka se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga esperándola, al llegar junto a ella nada mas le dio una sonrisa dulce.

"Vamos Miku, se está haciendo tarde" musito Luka, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

"Está bien, buenas noches Sr. Megurine" decía mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras con Luka.

Cuando ya habían subido se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Luka, cuando de repente notaron que la Sra. Megurine salía de la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Luka.

"¿Mamá que hacías?" interrogo Luka a su madre.

"Nada en especial hija, solo estaba arreglando la cama para que Miku pueda dormir bien" declaro la Sra. Megurine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar Sra. Megurine" decía mientras sonreía.

"De nada querida" musito sonriéndole "bueno ya es muy tarde así que es mejor de que se vayan a dormir chicas" les regaño.

"Está bien mamá" decía Luka mientras le daba un abrazo "buenas noches" musitaba en el abrazo el cual su madre se lo correspondió con todo gusto.

Después que se dieron las respectivas buenas noches, la madre de Luka se dirigió escaleras abajo para asegurarse de algunas cosas, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

"Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir" musito Luka "buenas noches Miku" le dijo mientras miraba a la peli-verde.

"Si creo que tienes razón" declaro Miku "bueno que descanses Luka-San" fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Después de eso Luka entro a su habitación se metió en su cama para poder descansar, pero había algo que sentía que le hacía falta, pero no sabía qué cosa era. En la otra habitación una chica de ojos azules se estaba preparando para dormir, después de ponerse una pijama que Luka le había prestado se metió en su cama.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Algo no parecía ir bien en la casa de los Megurine, tanto Miku como Luka experimentaban extraños sucesos durante su convivencia y mediante sus sentimientos. Luka mantenía su cabeza sobre su brazo que continuamente bajaba y subía, su cuerpo no podía estar quieto, debido a su cabeza que solo apuntaba a una persona, entonces Luka sin más que hacer en la cama, no podía evitar dejar de moverse.

En aquel tiempo transcurrido, Miku tampoco podía descansar, no solo el hecho de no estar en su casa la ponía de tal manera, sino también el hecho de sentir algo que nunca había sentido, tenía su cabeza totalmente fuera de sí.

"Luka" susurra Miku.

"Miku" la copia Luka.

Y un fuerte suspiro se oye en ambas habitaciones.

La noche cálida, pero muy fría dentro de los corazones de nuestras protagonistas, ambas sin entender lo que sucede dentro de aquellos mismos corazones congelados y confundidos, pero algo de cierto en esto es, que ninguna se animaba a admitir aun lo que ocurría.

Luka no pudo más y se levantó a beber un vaso de agua.

"Es mejor esto que estar sin poder dormir" dijo con algunas bolsas en sus ojos.

"Mmm es cierto, tienes toda la razón" dijo Miku sirviéndose un poco de agua también en su vaso.

Luka estaba sorprendida, no había conseguido siquiera imaginar que Miku se aparecería, pero las sorpresas son sorpresas, así que Luka se quedó algo estática con eso.

"¿Te sucede algo Luka?" la miro algo preocupada.

Luka todavía no lograba escapar de su asombro, en su cabeza se agolpaban sus sentimientos, sus extraños sentidos de las cosas en cuanto a Miku. Pero al fin reaccionó.

"¿Eh?, pues… nada" rió tratando de disimular.

"¿Estás segura?" insistió.

"Si en serio, estoy bien" sonrió con toda naturalidad.

"Yucata" le devolvía el semblante alegre a Luka.

"¿Eh?" interrogó ante aquella rara palabra.

"Quise decir que bueno, es japonés" sonrió de nuevo.

"Ah veo" contestó impresionada.

Ambas discutieron un poco más y se regresaron a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

Luka de nuevo enredada en esos sentimientos distantes pero cercanos, aquellos que la toman prisionera y hace relucir todos los rincones de su alma, aquellos bien recónditos, nada queda fuera, todo saldría a la luz en cualquier momento inesperado.

Miku solamente seguía incómoda en su cama, sin saber qué hacer, intentó dormir. A pesar de que no sabía cómo lo haría, pensó que sus pensamientos la dejarían en paz en cualquier momento al no poder resistir el sueño.

Sus puños fueron cerrados y directos a la pared, la pelirrosa indecisa, no sabía por qué razón sus extraños sentimientos estaban causando eso, ¿era tan importante? ¿Estaría sintiendo algo más que solo amistad por su nueva amiga? ¿O era sólo su cabeza?

"¿Qué es esto?, por qué razón siento como si no fuese yo misma, es molesto" frunció el ceño.

Se sentó en su cama con impaciencia, como esperando algo.

"No entiendo porque…" no acabó ya que una gata muy simpática y de color blanco se posó en sus piernas. "¿Qué deseas Rose, quieres algo?" mientras acaricia su pelaje, y el gato que no se niega a recibirlos.

Entonces Luka se levantó de su cama y bajo a darle de comer a la gata, eso le hacía bien para distracción de esos malos, inocentes, y confusos sentimientos.

La cocina era muy grande, Luka accedió a ésta y colocó la gata arriba de la mesa, aunque sabía que si su madre la pescaba con la gata ahí sería su fin, pero ella bien sabía que a esas horas las probabilidades de que ella la encontrara allí, eran del 10% y nada más.

Dejo a la gata en dicho lugar, buscó el alimento y lo colocó en su plato color negro con su nombre en él.

"Creo que con esto es suficiente, ¿no?" dijo esto último guardando ya el alimento.

Luka debía esperar a que la gata terminara para poder poner su respectivo plato en su lugar para no levantar sospechas en la mañana. Mientras esto hacía, mirando para distraerse un poco, encontró una pequeña bola de goma roja, la agarró y la apretó con fuerza.

"Esto es de Rose" dijo y lo volvió a apretar, con fuerza y de tal manera que éste objeto salió volando por el lugar. "Oh no" es lo único que atino a decir la pobre y luego arrojó su vista al gato.

Lo que Luka temía, pasó, la gata fue tras ella, primero salto en la mesa tratando de alcanzar dicho objeto, pero claro ahí no termino, sino que luego el gato se coló a los muebles y tiro varias cosas.

La familia Megurine dormía plácidamente, menos la invitada que momentos antes estaba despierta, y cuando por fin había logrado la total calma de sí misma, escucha un tremendo ruido que viene desde abajo y decide ir a mirar.

La pelirrosa por fin había logrado capturar a su enloquecida mascota, contenta al fin y preocupada claro, le quito la pelotilla de goma de la boca, abrió la puerta, la arrojó para que Rose fuera tras ella, una vez que Rose salió en su busca, Luka cerró la puerta.

La cerró y le colocó seguro, se recostó en ella para dar un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y empezó a caer lentamente al mantener su espalda aferrada a la puerta, eso significó que se estaba durmiendo.

"¿Y ese gato?" preguntó una recién aparecida.

"¿Eh?" se despertó aquella casi bella durmiente.

"¿Te asusté?, disculpa pero, quería ver qué era ese ruido que me despertó justo cuando ya iba a dormirme" rió bajito, el propio silencio de la casa no permitía grandes ruidos.

"Oh, siento esto pero, mi gata Rose tenía hambre, así que le di de comer y accidentalmente una pequeña pelota roja se me fue de las manos y ella hizo todo esto por tratar de atraparla" señalo al piso con semejante desastre.

La gata había tirado harina, leche, huevos, etc.

"Dios mío" exclamó ante tal vista.

"Regresa a dormir, yo me encargare de esto" tomando de unos guantes.

"Déjame ayudarte, no quiero que esto lo hagas sola, además, como dice el refrán, ¿para qué están los amigos?" sonrió y también se puso un par.

Luka no podía entenderla, o más bien entenderse, no tenía idea de qué sentir en ese momento, su corazón sin duda alguna daba pálpitos a lo loco, pero su mente decía otra cosa.  
>Mirando de reojo a Miku, como se colocaba los guantes, solo podía imaginar lo lindo que sería tenerla en sus brazos, pero sus imaginaciones se deshicieron en el aire por parte de una palmada de su amiga.<p>

"¡No te duermas!, tenemos trabajo" inquirió.

"¿Ah?... ¡Ah sí!" respondió

"Estás extraña" rió nuevamente bajo.

Ambas se concentraron en limpiar, una de ellas no podía dejar de imaginar cosas, tampoco la idea de aquella palabra tan perfectamente encantadora y bella pronunciada. Daba vueltas su cabeza, realmente era su ¿amiga?, ¿o en verdad había algo más?

Sólo se limitó por un momento a observar a su amiga, cuando voltea se da cuenta de que ella también tenía su mirada fija sobre ella, por lo que un pequeño sonrojo invadió a ambas y se giraron al momento de eso.

Después de lo sucedido ambas comenzaron a limpiar por diferentes lugares, Miku estaba recogiendo algunas cosas que la gata había tirado en la sala, mientras que Luka limpiaba el desastre que provoco en la cocina. Cuando Luka por fin había terminado de limpiar en la cocina se acercó a la sala para ver si su amiga necesitaba ayuda, pero al parecer la chica estaba distraída viendo unas fotos en la pared.

"Emm... ¿Oye quieres que te ayude con la sala?" interrogo Luka mientras observaba a su amiga.

Cuando Miku escucho la voz de esta se dio la vuelta para poder verla sentada en el sofá con la mirada fija sobre ella.

"No te preocupes ya casi termino, solo levanto algunas almohadas del sofá" decía mientras tomaba las dichas almohadas y se acercaba a donde se encontraba su amiga para poder ponerlas en su respectivo lugar.

"Bueno, al parecer todo está en orden de nuevo, gracias por ayudarme a limpiar el desastre que provoco Rose" Le agradecía por haberle ayudado.

"De nada, además creo que necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio para poder dormir" mientras tomaba asiento junto a Luka.

"¿Entonces tu tampoco podías dormir?" dijo mientras dirigía su vista a su acompañante.

"La verdad no, no he podido dormir en todo este tiempo" en tanto miraba la gran tele que estaba enfrente.

"Ya veo, igual yo no he podido dormir en todo este lapso de tiempo, estaba por darme por vencida y salir al balcón, cuando mi gata llego y se me recostó en mi regazo, ahí fue cuando decidí bajar para poder darle un poco de comida y pues, sucedió lo que tú viste" apenada Luka con un poco de vergüenza ya que su invitada había visto el desastroso modo de comportamiento de Rose.

Antes de que alguna de las dos chicas dijera otra palabra escucharon que una puertecilla se había abierto, cuando se dieron la vuelta para poder mirar hacia la entrada principal notaron que era la gata la que había vuelto con aquella misma pequeña pelotita roja en su boca. Esta las noto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su dueña y salto a su regazo para poder acurrucarse y descansar un poco.

"Pero que gata tan cómoda" ironizó Luka, "se atreve a dar la cara después de hacer semejante desastre en la cocina", resignada y acariciando a Rose.

"Bueno, los animales son así, no entienden, ellos solo… viven" aclaró la peliverde.

_¿Viven?, no hay que entender, ni comprender en qué situación se está, simplemente hay que vivir, vivir el momento en que se encuentra uno, ni más ni menos._

Aquellas palabras significaron mucho para Luka, quien aún no salía de ese pequeño pensamiento que acudía a sus incomprensibles sentimientos, pálpitos, sonrojamientos inexplicables, deseos de… deseos de abrazar a alguien… y además, ese extraño sentimiento era generado a causa de algo que aún no entendía bien.

Por más que quisiera aceptarlo, una parte de ella se negaba a compartir ese hecho. Pero, no importaba ya, sea como fuese, en algún momento esa caja de pandora tenía que abrirse, ese cofre brillante daría lugar y aceptaría ese compromiso con sus sentimientos, su modo de ver la vida, sus sentidos, y acabaría esa locura de incomprensibilidad.

Aquellas inmensas paredes de infortunio serían colapsadas, aquella peliturquesa había despertado algo en su nueva amiga.

Ese fruto prohibido estaba dando problemas, ese pálpito cada vez más acelerado y monótono, es decir, la primera vez que se presentaba un pálpito de esta manera, y Luka lo sabía, cómo lo sabía, era solo cuestión de sentir. Mirando a su peliturquesa amiga, que acariciaba a Rose, era como ver al mismísimo ángel con su mejor forma, su mejor sonrisa, y su mejor resplandeciente aroma.

"Qué es esto…" murmuró por lo bajo agachando su cabeza.

"¿Qué cosa Luka?"

"Nada" esbozó sonriente disimulando.

"Bueno, entonces creo que ya me iré a dormir" se levantó y se estiró con ademán de cansancio.

"Oh es verdad, ya es muy tarde" bajó a Rose de su regazo.

"Muy bien, nos vemos mañana" sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Ese beso, todo un teatro para Luka, fue sonoro en toda su cabeza, y además, le daba un toque romántico al hecho, ese pequeño ruido producido además… ¿no era suficiente ya?. Nada lo era para Luka Megurine de 17 años.

"_Ese beso…" _pensó.

Y con la mirada puesta en aquella bruja roba corazones, se dedicó a seguirle el paso, sin saber lo que se venía.

"Espero mañana…" no acabó pues Rose casi la tumba mientras corría.

"¡Rose!"

Luka no se dio cuenta de que además de gritar a su neko, Miku no se paró bien en los escalones de aquella larga y resbaladiza escalera, por tanto venía en camino, no pudo hacer más que atraparla en sus brazos y caer junto a ella mientras se producía el choque contra la dura pared.

Al fin llegaron al piso y entonces Miku quien estaba a salvo rápidamente socorrió a quien la había salvado, en eso Luka logra abrir los ojos y mirar a la chica.

Aquellos ojos, esos que estaban en total contacto, a tan solo centímetros, pero, ¿sería el momento ya, de liberar esos sentimientos? ¿No bastó verdad? Pero ahí estaba Rose, tratando de alcanzar la bola roja, se lanzó a ella, e iba en dirección a la espalda de la chica y así… Miku sintió el golpe del animal que después se fue corriendo. Pero ello provocó que sus labios se pegaran a los de Luka, esos escasos centímetros, llegaron a desaparecer por la intervención de Rose.

Tibios como un cálido abrazo y delicados como los pétalos de rosas, no, más que eso, nada igual, simplemente una forma bien dulce de declarársele a su amada, muda pero comprensible con aquel tacto carnoso.

Dulces, como la miel, pero mil veces más deliciosa, tan solo imaginarlo, pero esta vez, la imaginación ya era cosa del pasado para ambas, al fin lo tanto deseado inconscientemente, se dio por fin.

La pobre alma de ambas descansaría con esto, y sin más que aclarar, el aire se agotaba y ambas debieron darle fin a sus queridos sentimientos.

Ambas solo se miraron y no dijeron nada más, solo el silencio reinó en ese momento…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón la tardanza, pero es que ando de vacaciones aun y disfrutaba mi libertad jajaja xD, además de que mi querida novia y sister no me dejaban tranquila sino iba al médico ya que ando enferma desgraciadamente, pero bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, el fic lo pienso hacer largo, va ser el primero que tendrá más de 10 capítulos, espero poder actualizar mas seguido x3

Dejen review, sus review hacen que este fic siga con vida es lo que lo alimenta *-*

Aclaro que Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo he tomado prestado los personajes para divertirme un rato con este fic que me ha gustado escribir =D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

Aquel beso, aquel desahogo, tan fuerte e intenso y a la vez, enriquecedor. Luka cerró los ojos para sentirlo una vez más, mientras que adornó el cuello de Miku con sus brazos, ese tacto hizo que su compañera decidiera tomarle las mejillas a modo de caricias… pero todo eso…

"¡LUKA MEGURINE!" aquella voz de notable carácter de una mujer de mayor edad que ellas.

Que lamentable, aquella mujer había roto el momento de paz de nuestras protagonistas al igual que cuando se rompe un cristal y este se ve en pequeños pedazos en el piso.

El dúo se separó rápidamente y Miku se hizo a un lado avergonzada. Luka todavía seguía en el piso y contra la pared.

"¿Madre?, yo… Puedo explicarlo" entonaba su voz temblorosa y débil.

"Venga conmigo señorita" mientras hacía ademán con su dedo índice.

"Hm… Sra. Megurine, la culpa es de Rose que me empujó luego de que Luka y yo cayéramos escaleras abajo" sentenció y defendió.

"Ya veo" solo atinó a decir pero no muy convencida de lo que Miku decía.

La Sra. Megurine aún no estaba del todo convencida de esa pequeña declaración que le había hecho Miku, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la de su hija para poder observarla antes de decirle algo.

"Luka necesito hablar contigo un momento… A solas" fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina y sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa.

Miku y Luka notaron que la Sra. Megurine se había ido para la cocina y en ese preciso momento, ambas chicas se volvieron a ver una a la otra, mantuvieron ese contacto por unos momentos hasta que Luka dirigió su mirada hacia el piso rompiendo el contacto visual que tenían.

Miku noto la mirada triste de su amiga y se sentía mal por ella, ya que tal vez su madre la castigaría o peor aun le prohibiría que se viera con ella, eso ultimo hizo que su mente dejase de pensar y se quedara en un completo silencio. Ella no quería que eso sucediera, ya que sentía que alrededor de Luka no había nada que la hiciera estar triste, y eso para ella era muy raro, ya que ninguna de sus amigas la hacía sentir así, por lo que ella debía ser "especial".

"Luka, ¿estás bien?" pregunto con algo de preocupación mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

"Emm… Sí, no te preocupes Miku" dijo con una voz muy baja, mientras seguía mirando el piso sin ningún punto fijo.

Ahora estaba más preocupada que antes, ya que Luka no era así, bueno lo que su amiga le contaba de ella no se parecía a nada de lo que estaba observando en estos momentos, ella le decía que siempre estaba feliz y la admiraba por no tener problemas o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer se había equivocado. En estos momentos parecía tan triste y asustada de lo que su madre le podría decir sobre esa escena que observo hace unos pocos minutos en las escaleras.

"_Pobre Luka, me siento muy mal por ella, ya que no tiene la culpa de que nos hayamos besado"_ se sonrojo al pensar eso ultimo.

Mientras Miku seguía con sus pensamientos Luka estaba muy preocupada de saber lo que su madre le diría por ese beso. Aunque siendo honesta consigo misma, le había gustado ese beso, deseaba que su madre no se hubiera aparecido justo cuando Miku le había correspondido.

"_¿Sera que ella siente lo mismo que yo? ó ¿Solamente se dejó llevar por el momento?"_ ese último pensamiento hizo que se sintiera más triste de lo que estaba.

Las dos chicas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos que no notaron que la madre de Luka había vuelto para ver lo que demoraba tanto a su hija, entonces nota que ambas chicas estaban con la cabeza baja, eso le daba a entender que se sentían mal, por lo sucedido.

La Sra. Megurine solo sonrió al notar cómo se encontraban ambas chicas, nunca había notado a su hija así de triste, incluso ni siquiera pensó que lograría ver a alguien que se preocupaba por ella, ya que la confesión que le había hecho Miku hace unos momentos la dejo impresionada aunque no lo demostró.

"_Al parecer Luka encontró una buena amiga e incluso tal vez podría haber algo más que amistad, aunque eso no está a mi criterio_" pensó la Sra. Megurine.

Las dos chicas después de un largo tiempo de estar observando el piso, notaron que había alguien más en la misma sala en donde se encontraban ellas, subieron su mirada para encontrarse con la madre de Luka que las estaba observando determinadamente, aun así ninguna de ellas hablaba, hasta que Luka hablo.

"Emm… Lo siento madre, me distraje y no me dirigí a la cocina para hablar contigo" decía mientras volvía a bajar su mirada al piso.

"Bueno, no te preocupes hija, yo se que debes estar muy arrepentida de todo, pero en estos momentos necesito hablar contigo seriamente, así que Miku perdona pero te tendré que pedir que nos dejes a solas" decía, mientras observaba que la mirada de la chica había cambiado de dirección hacia su hija "Bien, entonces Luka ¿qué esperas'" volvió a llamar, observo como su hija levantaba la vista y había entre abierto sus labios.

"Miku no te preocupes, estaré bien, ve a dormir ¿sí?" musito, mientras observaba a su amiga.

"Está bien Luka" suspiro "Buenas noches Sra. Megurine" fue lo último que dijo antes de subir las escaleras para así dejar solas a madre e hija.

Después que Miku se marchó, la Sra. Megurine paso al lado de su hija para dirigirse hacia la sala de star en donde podrían hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie las interrumpiera, después de ver hacia donde iba su madre, Luka le siguió después de unos instantes de estar inmóvil.

Al llegar a la sala, ambas se sentaron en los sillones que decoraban a esta dándole una cálida sensación de re confortamiento, aunque en esos momentos Luka no tenia eso en mente, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que su madre le iba a decir porque para que le haya pedido de favor a Miku que las dejara a solas tenía que ser algo grave.

"_Espero que lo que mi madre me diga no sea nada grave, ya que no estoy en buenas condiciones para soportar alguna prohibición por lo del beso"_ pensó, mientras observaba las rosas que estaban sobre la mesita de cristal.

"Luka Megurine" empezó la madre.

"Dime" inquirió con preocupación.

"¿Me puedes explicar aquello que vi hoy cuando venía bajando las escaleras?" dijo con algo de dureza y con los ojos cerrados.

"Pues…" no sabía para donde correr, quería que la tierra la tragase, "Rose empujó a Miku contra mí cuando caímos de las escaleras a causa de la gata…"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!, si solo eso quisiera escuchar, no te habría llamado aquí, con solo escuchar a Miku me hubiese bastado, pero no"

"Ya veo madre, te prometo que nunca se volverá a repetir" lanzó decidida.

Ni la propia Luka se convencía de sus propias palabras, pero de algún modo su madre tenía que entender, aún si eso significaba no poder seguir viendo a Miku.

"Bueno, quiero que sepas que eso no está bien, eso no es común ni normal, espero entiendas"

"Entiendo a la perfección madre, y lo respeto" se levantó. Ya se iba hasta que, "¿madre, me dejarás seguir viendo a Miku?

Esa pregunta cayó de sorpresa a su madre que luego de eso siguió observándola fijamente antes de responder, esos silenciosos segundos eran eternos para Luka.

"Sí, puedes seguir viendo a Miku" contestó a la inquietante pregunta de su hija.

"Muy bien madre, muchas gracias" se fue.

Oscuro, tarde y frío, su madre siguió en la sala pensando sobre lo que había visto y había vivido su hija, pero tuvo un extraño recuerdo acerca de la situación. Ella también había pasado por una situación parecida, realmente, ¿por qué entonces reto a su hija si ella sabía cómo se sentía? Simplemente por no recordar que no se trataba de nada malo sino que de un simple incidente que podría llegar a crecer con el tiempo y convertirse en lo que no era.

Esa misma noche Luka volvió a su cuarto a dormir, esperando a que llegará ya el próximo día, esperando a que su madre no volviera a hablarle del asunto. Si bien estaba entrando en sueño, con su último y diminuto uso de razón, empezó a comprender que esos sentimientos de confusión, se habían dispersado una vez selló sus labios con los de Miku.

Levantó sus manos hacia arriba un poco, _"Por qué siento como que ese beso acabó con todo mi nerviosismo confuso?, quizás…" _se le venía a la mente aquel beso,_ "No importa ya", _sonrió cerrando los ojos,_ "lo único que importa de esto es que siento un profundo sentimiento romántico hacia mi querida Miku se despertó en mi" _abrazó sus manos entre ellas.

Miku después de lo sucedido pudo dormir bien, aunque antes su cabeza no se lo permitía, sabía que quizás Luka no la estaría pasando tan bien, pero cuando pegó su oído a la puerta, recibió un pequeño ruido de los pasos de Luka, sabía que eran de ellas porque se había tomado la molestia de observarla y escuchar sus pequeños pasitos con las pantuflas. Entonces al reconocerlos, pudo recostar su cuerpo enormemente ansioso, deseoso de dormir y con la mejor calma del mundo para hacerlo, ya que, ella no tuvo problemas para darse cuenta y aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su **amiga**.

Al día siguiente todo parecía ir bien, Luka se levantó temprano y se fue donde Miku para levantarla y así desayunar.

La pelirrosa entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ruido alguno, se acerco sigilosamente con sus pasos y se quedó algo muda ante tal apreciación, Miku dormía pacíficamente con sus brazos alrededor de su almohada. Una imagen tiernamente dulce y bella, Luka retomó sus pasos y se acercó a su rostro.

"No te dejaré sola… Pase lo que pase" dijo esto último y cerró sus ojos, se acercó más lentamente y le dio un beso.

Mientras le besaba su mejilla, de su ojo izquierdo emergía una lágrima… ¿qué significaría? Quizás el dolor de no saber si a Miku le había gustado la situación por la que pasó la noche anterior.

Una vez se separó, su musa que le inspiraba placer y amor, despertó de sus sueños, abrió sus ojos y ella encontró a su 'amiga', quien no dejaba de mirarla, y a la cual limpió ese trozo de lágrima que extrañamente salía de su ojo izquierdo. Luka al notar que Miku se había despertado se alejo lo más rápido posible para que no se sintiera incomoda o molesta por el acto que había hecho sin permiso de ella. Cuando noto que Luka se había alejado de ella se incorporo de su cama, para poder estirarse.

"Buenos días Luka" saludo mientras se ponía sus pantuflas.

"Buenos días Miku, ¿Qué tal dormiste?" interrogo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella como queriendo saber lo que su amada le diría.

"Muy bien gracias, y tu ¿qué tal dormiste?" le devolvió la pregunta, mientras la observaba.

"Emm… Pues bien… Eso creo" sonrió "Solo venía a decirte que bajáramos para ir a desayunar" musito, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba al lado de la cama en donde Miku había dormido.

Miku había estado observando todas las acciones de Luka después del beso que le dio en su mejilla, noto que parecía muy distante. Eso último hizo que en su corazón se sintiera un dolor inexplicable, mientras dirigía su mirada al piso.

"_Me gustaría poder saber lo que Luka piensa y siente por mí, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, además creo que la Sra. Megurine le dijo que ya no nos viéramos" _pensó, mientras seguía viendo el piso sin ningún punto fijo, solo que esta vez una lagrima recorrió su mejilla para caer a este.

Luka dirigió su mirada hacia Miku, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió y preocupo ya que noto que estaba llorando. Ella tenía una teoría clara en su mente pero quería escuchar primero la razón del porque estaba llorando, así que sin más en que pensar se dirigió hacia ella y le puso su mano en una de sus mejillas para poder levantarle la vista.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Luka, mientras miraba a Miku.

"Pues… yo… dime tu primero" esquivó la pregunta, "¿Por qué llorabas cuando me besaste?, no creas que no me di cuenta, por eso te limpié la lágrima"

"Yo…", se quedó muda por unos instantes, _"Rayos, era obvio que se daría cuenta pero, lo utiliza en mi contra para no responder, pero a pesar de eso, se ve muy linda al tratar de protegerse de mis interrogantes". _Al pensar lo último se puso levemente sonrojada.

"¿Por qué no me contestas primero. Y por qué estas sonrojada?" mirándola extrañada.

"¡Luka, Miku, a desayunar!" se escuchó una voz que provenía de lejos.

"Bueno vamos" dijo acercándose a la puerta, "O será peor si no nos apresuramos créeme" la abrió y salió de antemano para evitar responder a su amada que seguía adentro sin saber qué cara poner.

Abajo una Miku llegó saludando a la familia, la Sra. Megurine, Lulú y el padre de dichas niñas, y no olvidar de la autora de la situación incómoda por la que había pasado minutos antes. Esa misma persona estaba comiendo unas tostadas, Miku se acercó al frente de ésta y la miró de reojo.

"Me sentaré aquí" dijo.

"¡Luka!, se te olvidó esperar a Miku" le reprimió su madre.

"Oh, perdón" musitó por lo bajo.

"Jeje, no se preocupe Sra. Megurine, si tiene hambre que coma" rió finalmente y la otra la mira sorprendida.

"_No te dejaré comer tranquila hasta que me digas qué pasa" pensó con decisión la invitada de la casa._

"Muy bien, podemos empezar" concluyó la Sra. Megurine por la espera a devorar el desayuno.

Mientras todos hablaban de cosas cotidianas y de las vacaciones que vendrían, etc. Luka no dejaba escapar un solo movimiento de Miku, si tomaba de un cubierto, ella la observa, bebía café, ella la observaba, y así sucesivamente. Luka bebía sorbo a sorbo en cuanto miraba a su kouhai (N/A: usado para referirse a una persona de menor rango, posición o edad).

Miku por otro lado se sentía algo incómoda por ello, y como notaba el extraño comportamiento de Luka, no dudo en darle una patada de dolor a muy pequeña escala, era solo cuestión de llamar su atención. Debido a eso, se inició una competencia por quien tenía la mirada más intimidante en aquella mesa.

Ni el más de las miradas bastaba, ambas queriendo saber lo que la otra pensaba, esto ya no era la típica situación en donde la pareja se preocupa en saber qué le ocurre a la otra, los comportamientos de estas chicas solo mostraba a un par de niñas jugando como cuando lo hacían con sus compañeros del jardín compitiendo por quien armaba el mejor castillo de cubitos. La mesa se había convertido en su sala de juego.

Patadas, miradas ofensivas, nada estaba fuera de juego, Luka recibió una patada bien fuerte por parte de Miku entonces no pudo evitar dar un ruido de dolor.

"¡Auch!" intervino a su madre quien hablaba.

"¿Sucede algo?" espetó sorprendida su madre.

"Sí, ¿Qué te ocurre Luka?" agregó Miku para completar un doble ataque de preguntas a la chica nerviosa, y quien la miró con algo de dureza.

"No nada, disculpen" dijo y calló.

"Bien" y prosiguió su madre.

Cuando por fin acabó todo Miku se despidió de todos y cada uno de la familia, salió por la puerta acompañada por Luka quien la acompañaría hasta la estación de tren.

Ambas caminaban por la acera, ninguna quería dirigirse la palabra, las tonterías que habían hecho en la mesa sonaba ridículo para jóvenes de su edad, y más, el responder esa pregunta planteada en la mañana, la cual sería quizás un desperdicio arrojarse a la otra, si no sentía lo mismo. Pero, ¿era realmente así?

Las calles, como indefensas de ellas, se hacían cada vez más largas y su incomodidad se hacía notoria a medida pasaban los minutos. Uno que otro toser, tragar saliva que se escuchaba de ahí a la china etc.

Las palabras no existían solo el viento se escuchaba, aquellos susurraban cosas impensables, verdades inesperadas de la otra, pero ambas protagonistas de la escena, muy distraídas para escuchar los susurros del tiempo.

"Hoy lloverá" rompió el hielo Luka sin darse cuenta y señalando el cielo.

"¿Eh?, ah, sí es verdad" respondió.

"Miku, ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa?" interrogó seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

"Luka… yo…" calló, no sabía si decirle o no.

"¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?" dirigiéndose a un callejón.

Miku solo la siguió hasta cierto punto, en donde el cual nadie las vería, el callejón algo estrecho pero cómodo. Luka tomó a Miku de su muñeca y la jaló hasta arrinconarla contra la pared. Hecho que dio lugar a una Miku sentirse incómoda, más aún con Luka y su cabeza gacha, y para completar, sus cabellos tapaban su rostro.

"Ya no aguanto más" dijo ésta.

"¿Lu… Luka-san?" se inquieto al verla de tal manera.

"Miku, ese beso no fue accidental, dime que no" y alzó la vista a su amada, "Yo… no estoy completamente segura pero, ¿tú que sentiste ante todo eso?" empezó a llorar.

"Luka-san" sonrió, "entonces era eso que te tenía tan preocupada" mantuvo su sonriente semblante mientras a ella también le caían lágrimas pero de felicidad.

"Miku…"

"Yo te amo Luka" sorprendió a su amada quien al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿De… De verdad?" tartamudeó.

"Así es. Y me alegro que tú también sientas lo mismo, esto quiere decir que hemos estado llorando por nada, porque si nos hubiéramos aclarado antes, no habría lágrimas, ni siquiera en ese beso de parte tuyo, el cual me gustó" volvió a sonreír y limpio las lágrimas de su compañera.

Luka no podía creer lo que escuchaba, realmente era real, y en esos momentos, solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de aceptación y también limpió la dulce e inocente lágrima de Miku.

"Yo te quiero a mi lado… siempre" decía Miku mientras la abrazaba con fervor de felicidad para ambas. Luka respondió el abrazo con mismas ganas, y allí, un cuarto y dulce beso, se produjo con tanto cariño como amor.

Y quien diga que la tercera es la vencida, no está totalmente de acuerdo, ya que el número cuatro fue la bomba que estalló el corazón de nuestras chicas…

"Luka" susurró a su oído, "no quiero que me abandones, porque yo no lo haré"

Luka que tenía a su peli turquesa amiga recogida en su pecho como su protectora, cerró los ojos y la abrazó aún más, para luego decirle.

"Yo tampoco te dejaré Miku… jamás" besó su frente con re cargadora paz interior, al saber que era correspondida, y entonces… era inmensamente feliz.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Asdfghjkl chicos/as! D= discúlpenme otra vez por haberme tardado tanto, pero este mes ha sido tan jodió y ajetreado, que no había tenido tiempo para poder editar el capitulo del fic y subirlo, pero ahora que tengo tiempo podre hacer que mi imaginación vuele con los demás capítulos que aun no tardan en llegar =D, espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado y dejen reviews, saben que eso es lo que alimenta este fic y lo mantiene con vida, ademas de que me suben los ánimos para poder continuarlo y no abandonarlo ;D

Sin mas que decir me despido esperando volver con otra continuación, ciao y que disfruten de este pequeño trozo de lectura~

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Con todo lo que sucedía alrededor de las chicas, no podían imaginar otra cosa que la felicidad de sus propios corazones. Tanto así que no se les paso por la cabeza otra cosa.

La tarde de aquel día se hallaba soleada, perfecta, y era poco decir eso, nada más hermoso que el saber que la persona que tu amas, te corresponde y comparte esa mera alegría de corazón, ya que dos corazones ahora eran uno. Simplemente un sentimiento de felicidad inexplicable, sin reservas y totalmente inmenso, dulce esplendor del alma cuando encuentra la completa felicidad, ese bienestar absoluto y completo.

En esos momentos, indescriptibles sentimientos se posaron por la peli-turquesa, luego de separarse de su compañera por un instante, ya que… su hermano le gritaba desde atrás, a la entrada del callejón. El susodicho se encontraba parado, tanto como sorprendido y a la vez indignado por la situación que tuvo que ver.

"¡MIKU!" alertó el aludido.

"¿¡Hermano!?" respondió separándose de su amada Luka.

A lo que Luka apuntó a pensar es que, un problema bastante grande se le venía encima a su peli-turquesa amiga, ya no tanto amiga claro, pero era un clima tan bello y conmovedor al principio, que se convirtió en un horror de película, Luka se agarró de sus cabellos y lentamente comenzó a girarse, y lo que captó ver es a una Miku siendo regañada por su hermano mayor.

La tensión de aquel momento era enorme y a la vez doloroso, ¿cómo reaccionar ante una situación así?, difícilmente entender qué acción tomar tanto para Luka como Miku.

En un cierto momento el hermano de la joven la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevo de ahí, nada más agregó:

"¡Nuestra madre estaría igual o peor que yo si te viera con esa chica!"

Para luego llevarse a Miku quién miró por una vez más, a Luka. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo había muerto, aquella hermosa escena que por fin habían llevado ansiando desde tiempo ambas, se había roto y desintegrado como una rosa que muere marchitándose por falta de agua. Sus sollozos y súplicas no pudieron hacer nada contra semejante carácter del chico.

Luka solo pudo apreciar la horrenda escena que no quería ver, más sin no poder hacer nada, solo se quedó recostada contra la pared de aquel mismo callejón, cubierta por lágrimas y deseos de morir, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?, sus ojos se cerraron al ver desaparecer la figura de aquella chica que pedía a súplicas y perdón que la soltará.

"Miku…" dijo y quedó totalmente aterrada ante tal situación y llorando expresó, "Si tan solo pudiese hacer algo…"

Entre tanto lío, Miku quien no dejaba de llorar, se expresó firmemente ante su hermano que ella amaba a Luka sin importar lo que él o sus padres piensen. Su hermano en un intento desesperado de hacerla callar y a la vez, hacerla entrar en razón, la abofeteó. El sonido del impacto tanto se oyó para la pobre chica como para un pequeño pero doloroso punzante puntazo en el pecho de Luka.

Miku Hatsune, al ver que no podía dar a entenderse, salió huyendo de su hermano luego de dispararle una mirada desdeñosa que provenía desde lo más recóndito de su alma.

"¡Miku!" se volvió a oír en esa tarde.

Pero su hermana caso omiso hacía ante tal pedido, solo quería irse lo más lejos posible de él, y encontrar a su amada Luka, que lejos ya estaba del mismo callejón que antes le había traído sorpresas buenas como malas.

Luka, sin más que hacer se vio obligada a retirarse de la escena antes producida, pero, alguien veía venir a lo lejos. Era Miku, la muy malcriada por sus sentimientos llegó a escaparse de su nii-san (N/A: quiere decir hermano mayor).

"¿Mi… Miku?" dudó y tartamudeó Luka.

"¡Luka!" gritaba de felicidad aquella niña.

"¡Miku!" corrió a ella.

Ambas otra vez reunidas en un abrazo, y con sus respectivos rostros en los que se reflejaba la tristeza, pero en tan solo unos segundos se convirtieron en una sonrisa eterna de esa tarde de marzo. Ambas chicas estaban muy felices de estar juntas una vez más, pero eso acabo tan pronto como inicio, ya que el hermano de Miku la volvió a jalar de su muñeca para poder llevársela.

"¡Mikuo Suéltame!" mandaba mientras tiraba de su mano para poder liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

"¡Claro que no te soltare!" respondió mientras tiraba más de la muñeca de su hermana.

"¡Pero es que tu no comprendes nada, déjame explicártelo!" seguía aun con su tira y jale.

"¡No Miku!, a mi no me debes explicar nada, a quien le debes explicar esto es a nuestros padres" dejo de jalar de su muñeca para poder enfrentarla.

"Pero nii-san, tú y mis padres no comprenderían nada de lo que yo siento por Luka" mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano y se alejaba un poco de él.

"Por que estas tan segura de que no te comprendería, aparte soy tu hermano" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Mikuo" susurró, "es que yo…" bajo su mirada. "Yo… yo amo a Luka" subió la vista con gélidas lágrimas.

Mikuo se hallaba helado y distante ante aquellas palabras, ¿sería cierto?, ¿su hermana enamorada de una chica?, por un momento todo a su alrededor se congeló para dar cabida a una enorme interrogante que cedía a los nervios, no solo por tratarse de su hermana, sino que también por ya saber lo que seguro respondería.

"¿Dices que estás enamorada de esa chica?" dijo un tanto petrificado apuntando a Luka.

"Sí. Hermano entiende, no hay nadie que me haga sentir lo que Luka puede" agregó.

"Pero… pero eso… es imposible, no te puedes enamorar de… de una chica" a todo esto seguía apuntando a Luka.

"¡Mikuo!" accedió a una cachetada para él. "¡Entiende, yo puedo amar a quién quiera, no necesito pedir tu permiso!", se calmo, "sé que si mis padres entienden lo que siento y lo aceptan, ellos me darán su apoyo"

En ese momento extremo de malas sensaciones, Mikuo intentó tratar de comprender lo que su hermana decía, pero aún así, no podía aceptar tal hecho, por lo que lo llevo a una sola cosa.

"Miku nos vamos" sentenció y agregó, "si mis padres lo permiten, dejaré que estés con ella, pero por ahora, déjame llevarte a que le digas la verdad, ellos merecen saberlo, y ahí veremos si aceptan tu relación o no"

Luka había visto toda la escena que el hermano de su amada había hecho, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, ella estaba preocupada por la chica que estaba siendo jalada por este, para así llevarla ante sus padres y confesar su relación. En ese momento ella tenía que ayudar a su musa, solo que se sentía algo temerosa de que el hermano le dijera o hiciera algo.

"_Que hago… ¿debería enfrentarme al hermano y sus padres o irme para mi casa?"_ mientras observaba a su musa _"Pero si la amo debería hacer algo para ayudarla, ya que el amor esta sobre todo… si eso haré la ayudare y me enfrentare con sus padres"_ ese último pensamiento fue la elección que tomo.

Después de haber tomado la decisión correcta, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los dos hermanos para así poder ayudarla, que al parecer necesitaba ayuda de ella, pero cuando se estaba acercando noto que una limosina se acercaba hacia donde estaba, ella ya sabía que eran sus padres que la venían a buscar.

"_Hm… Porque se tenían que presentar en un momento tan inoportuno como este"_ mientras observaba la limosina que se había estacionado casi cerca de ellos _"Aunque la verdad es una gran oportunidad para poder decirle a mis padres sobre mis sentimientos y poder ir con los de Miku para hablar de lo mismo" _pensó.

Luka estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que la obligo a salir de sus pensamientos y dirigir su mirada hacia esa persona que la estaba tocando. No era nada menos que su madre la que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

"Cariño ¿estás bien?, te noto algo fuera de sí" interrogo con algo de preocupación la Sra. Megurine a su hija.

"Ahh no madre, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando eso es todo" respondió mientras le sonreía.

"Bueno, si tú dices que estas bien te creeré" aclaro, mientras observaba a su hija que tenia la mirada fija en su amiga que no estaba tan lejos de ellas.

"Madre dime ¿qué hacían mi padre y tu por estos lados?" interrogo la peli rosa a su madre.

"Bueno veras hija, salimos de casa cuando tú y Miku salieron, ya que tu hermanita nos dijo que a Rose la tenía que llevar al veterinario para el chequeo de cada mes" dijo mientras observaba a su hija menor en el auto acariciando a la gata.

"Entiendo madre" colocó una media sonrisa.

"¿Qué ocultas hija?" y observó a una Miku siendo jalada.

Antes de poder decir nada su hija al no poder articular palabra para detenerla, le tomó del brazo para así lograr su cometido dicho, Luka esbozó una cara de preocupación al imaginar lo que le diría su madre luego de la confesión.

"Madre" dijo al fin, "¿Podría decirte algo?" silenció.

"Claro hija, dime" ya pensando en lo que arrojaría a su cara.

La fría certeza de que algo no andaría bien luego de eso, congelaba el cuerpo de Luka, que de igual manera, sabiendo que sería un gran riesgo, tenía que ayudar a Miku y contándole a su madre la verdad ya sería un paso para convertir su amor en algo bien visto por sus padres. Pero… ¿Lo aprobarían?, ya mencionado antes, tenía que intentarlo.

"Madre… yo, verás madre" le toma de las manos, "El beso que viste el otro día, no era un accidente, es decir, sí era un accidente pero, gracias a Rose pudimos darnos cuenta de que estamos hecha la una para la otra, simplemente…. Yo amo a Miku Hatsune"

Su madre no solo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sino que también, no veía nada de malo aquello dicho por su hija, más bien se alegraba de ella, al ver que no era nada verdaderamente tremendo, nada más colocó una mano en el hombro de su hija que la miraba sorprendida, ella tal vez esperaba algún tipo de grito desaprobatorio de parte de su madre quizás.

"Bueno hija, si eso es lo que piensas" la abrazó.

"¿Qui… quieres decir que… que lo aceptas?" y de su fina piel se deslizo una cálida y larga lágrima.

A todo esto que tan bello parecía, Miku seguía siendo arrastrada por su hermano que se la llevaba a la parada del tren, lejos de Luka, y lejos de aquellos sentimientos que unidos eran uno solo, pero que esta vez, sería difícil volver a juntarse.

"Luka" susurró en un sollozo.

"_Luka… ven a buscarme, por favor ven, te necesito… sino vienes yo…_" pensó y luego "¡LUKA!" arremetió.

Y lo último que Miku vio fue a una Luka apartar a su madre para luego correr tras ella, con desesperación y a toda carrera, para alcanzar a su amada.

Una extraña figura se asoma a mirar por esos lados, irreconocible, totalmente extraña. Esa misma observaba con cautela a aquellas dos señoritos que pretendían unirse, claro que desde un lugar en donde nadie la veía, ésta fijo sus ojos en una de ellas, pero ¿cuál?

Dando seguimiento a nuestras dos protagonistas, podemos apreciar como Luka alcanza a Miku, pero el hermano inmediatamente le sugiere que si no quiere problemas, que se detenga y que le deje llevársela para así poder aclarar las cosas con sus padres de manera racional, por lo tanto, Luka no hace más que obedecer a tal orden, y mientras se alejan en el tiempo, ella dispara lágrimas fugaces que recorrían sus mejillas.

La misma figura de antes solo sonríe ante tal hecho fallido por la pelirrosa y se desaparece por la zona, ¿quién podría ser?

Luka sin más que hacer allí, y mirando como la imagen de Miku ya había desaparecido por la zona, se ve obligada a volver a donde su madre la esperaba con total desgano por lo vivido por su hija. Lulú nada más miraba con sorpresa aunque no entendiendo mucho la situación, seguía muda ante esos sucesos.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunta su madre con tristeza.

"Nada… su hermano se la llevo por que quiere hablar con sus padres acerca de esto" mirando hacia donde alguna vez una joven con su hermano caminaba.

"Bueno hija, entiende que quizás ella no corra la misma suerte como tú" replicó con cierta verdad.

"Sí, es cierto madre" recalcó para luego irse al auto, "Vamos, no quiero quedarme aquí" ocultó su cabeza en el respaldo de la parte trasera del auto.

Tanto la madre como la hermana se miraron y subieron al auto para que el chofer las llevara a la veterinaria para que pudiesen hacer el chequeo de Rose. Sin dudas el aire que llevaba aquel auto era de un mutismo absoluto.

"_Miku… si tan solo…_" pensó pero no dijo nada ahora la triste chica.

En otro lugar ya algo lejano a las Megurine, un chico de cabellos turquesas algo desarreglado a propósito, esperaba el tren que los devolvería a su casa, a él y a su hermana, la cual trataba de evitar escaparse lágrimas de sus ojos.

Miku estaba muy callada y quieta, su mundo se torno frío al saber que ahora tendría que enfrentar a sus padres con la verdad, el problema estaba en que si lo aceptarían o no.

"_Padre siempre es sobre protector, sé que él probablemente no lo aceptaría, además… todavía no sé cómo le diré_" pensaba Miku echando un gran suspiro.

Su hermano no era de poseer un carácter como el que se había mostrado antes pero, como no sabía reaccionar ante tal situación, abordó el papel de hermano mayor y sobre protector.

En aquellos momentos Mikuo no hacía más que mirar de reojo a su hermana a cada rato, como tratando de averiguar lo que los ojos de su hermana decían, tenía un contacto visual bastante fijo en ella, el cual se rompió en cuanto el tren hizo su aparición. Su mirada se volteó al transporte.

"Ya es hora de irnos Miku" con toda seriedad y subieron.

Esta iba un tanto asustada, sabía que su hermano no era de actuar de esa manera, igual apostó por llevarse bien con él, ya que sería de buena ayuda por si sus padres fueran a tomar reacciones molestas.

"Hermano, yo no quería que pasaras un mal momento atrapándome así tan sorpresivamente" bajo la cabeza.

El aludido estiró su cabeza hacia su hermana, miro hacia arriba, dio un gran suspiro y dijo:

"Realmente no te entiendo hermana, pero bueno, ya mis padres sabrán qué hacer, y quiero que sepas que no es algo que me importe sobre lo que hacías con esa chica tan cerca de ti, pero que no me parece correcto" dejo de observarla para arrojar su mirada hacia la ventana, en esa que se veía reflejado con su hermana que se encontraba sentada en frente de él.

"Gomen…" agregó para después silenciarse en todo el trayecto a casa.

El día se volvía cada vez más y más fresco, Mikuo noto el temblor de su hermana y le acogió con una bufanda, pero ella, no la acepto demostrando su enojo al tirarla al suelo.

"No puedes hacer eso" aclaró indignado.

"¡No quiero nada que hayas usado tú!" corrió al interior de su casa que a metros se encontraba.

Al entrar cerró la puerta y se encontró con sus padres que estaban a la espera de sus hijos, recordemos que su encuentro por primera vez con Luka fue a causa de una pelea con ellos, por lo que:

"Miku, acabas de llegar pero, queremos disculparnos por habernos peleado de esa manera, yo sé que ya no eres una bebe pero, es que…"

No acabó de hablar ya que la pequeña aludida le agarró del brazo de pronto para dedicarle una clara sonrisa, que luego desapareció con un semblante más serio.

"Mamá, quería decirte, y a ti también padre" lo miro, "como de seguro ya saben en donde estuve pues, con mi amiga Luka" camino unos pasos al centro. "Ella… ella y yo… nos amamos" agregó mientras su hermano entraba silenciosamente por la puerta.

"¿Qué dices?" la miro directo a los ojos su padre con semblante de psicópata.

"Padre" se sorprendió.

"¿Crees que eso está bien?" se acercó para hablarle cara a cara.

"Mira padre, yo quiero que lo aceptes, no tiene nada de malo, créeme es amor de verdad"

Su padre no esperaba tales palabras de su **pequeña flor **(fui sarcástica), su padre solo miro a su esposa y ésta dirigió:

"No creo que tenga nada de malo, además, no podemos obligar a que Miku ame a otra persona, no contra su voluntad" mientras su esposo se acercaba a ella.

"¿Te crees lo suficientemente cuerda para decidir sobre éstas cosas?" susurró por lo bajo.

"¡No creas que soy una idiota!" acotó enfadada su esposa. "Además es cierto que…" su esposo la agarró del brazo como señal de prepotencia hacia ella y todo lo que decía.

"Mamá muchas gracias por esto, te lo agradezco de corazón" sonrió.

"Pero yo no lo acepto" se paró de brazos cruzados frente a su hija.

"¡Papá!" saltó a la conversación Mikuo.

"¡Mikuo esto no es asunto tuyo!" lo apuntó.

"Claro que si porque yo fui quien la trajo de allá" contestó decidido.

"Pero no…" volvió imponente el padre pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por su hijo.

"Ella no tiene la culpa de sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo, ella es un ser humano como nosotros" detalló Mikuo.

"Hermano… gracias" le sonrió Miku emocionada mientras tomaba su celular.

"No es momento de…"

"Ya no podemos hacer nada" inquirió la mujer interrumpiendo a su esposo, "Ella…"

"¿Madre?"

Miku sintió que su madre no estaba del todo convencida de aquel hecho, pero ésta parecía que de verdad lo aceptaba, al detener sus palabras, en ese disturbio momento un lago de silencio inundó a la familia Hatsune para dar cabida a una respuesta negativa hacia su caso.

"¿Miku hablas en serio?" preguntó en seco la madre acercándose a ella y colocando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

Miku sintió aquel hielo interno que desvelaba la mano de seda de su madre, ese hedor a rechazo que sintió por parte de aquella mujer se profundizo cuando ésta fijó sus ojos penetrantes y algo decepcionados en su hija que no quería subir la mirada.

"Ma… madre, detente ahora" Mikuo seguía preocupado por su hermana.

Su madre le exigió a su hija su mirada y ella cedió y entonces pudo comprender que lo que aquella señorita de cabello turquesa decía era tan cierto y tan puro que sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y lloraba sin saberlo.

Su madre se tocó el rostro para aclarar su vista y en vista de que su hija hacía lo mismo, reconoció su fina lágrima que le cubría la mejilla de una línea vertical perfecta.

"Madre yo… yo te digo la verdad. Yo amo a Luka Megurine" calló luego.

La Sra. Hatsune solo pudo retirar de sus finos labios color carmesí un gran suspiro para luego llevar su vista a su esposo que la veía atónito.

"Bueno, Miku ha decidido, y no podemos hacer nada" sin quitar la mano del hombro de su hija.

Miku se aclaró la garganta tragando saliva para ella echar un suspiró aún más grande que el de su madre para así luego sonreír habiendo sido victoriosa su declaración.

"Padre" inició unos pasos hacia él.

"Dime hija" azotó extrañamente amable.

"Yo sé que esto no te parece correcto, pero no puedes forzarme a hacer lo que te parezca, además, no creo estar haciendo daño a nadie, ¿no es así madre?" buscó apoyo en sus ojos.

"Si hija" agregó ayudando.

"Miku" suspiró un tercero, "eres mi hija y sé que deseo lo mejor para ti, y aunque quiera negarlo, sé que no puedo cambiar lo que sientes, es solo que…"

"Dilo padre quiero saberlo"

"Es solo que me impacto mucho y no creí que fuese verdad hasta que tu madre lo confirmó. Bueno hija, de verdad si es lo que deseas, está bien así" asumió la verdad sin recelo.

"¿De verdad padre?, muchas gracias" saltó a darle un abrazo bien fuerte, para después dárselo a su madre.

"Miku"

"¿Madre?"

"Que esto sea serio"

"Si madre" respondió con suma seriedad para luego tocar el botón de enviar a sus espaldas.

Miku había enviado un mensaje de texto a Luka para que se viniera a su casa, ésta procedió con las siguientes palabras.

"_Hola Luka, adivina, mis padres han aceptado nuestra relación, ¿no te parece increíble?, necesito que por favor vengas en cuanto puedas aquí, necesito verte… usa las ramas que aprisionan mi casa para trepar hasta mi ventana… tengo muchos deseos de estar contigo_"

Miku tan solo debía esperar a que su amada llegara y así la viera atravesar la ventana.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos de nuevo, acá vengo con la continuación, y si se que algunos se van a quejar de que esta es mas corta que las anteriores pero mi sister quería hacer algo diferente con este fic, así que lo que estamos planeando para un capitulo que tal vez sea el próximo pueda que los confunda, así que presten atención a lo que leerán en el así no se perderán xD

A los seguidores y lectores de esta historia se les agradece, también a los que dejan reviews, eso me motivan a seguir, pero bueno a ver chicos y chicas que leen lo que escribo,** ¿quiéren que esta autora ponga una escena +18 en el fic o no?**, déjenme sus respuestas en MP y si quieren se los pondré sino se omitirá =D

Sin mas que decir me despido, que disfruten de este pequeño pedazo de lectura,** au revoir a tous muak** ;D

* * *

><p>Mientras Miku esperaba a Luka, ésta se encontraba en su casa enfrentando a su padre junto a su madre, lo cual no era muy alentador ya que su padre representaba aquel "monstruo" que de seguro no tomaría la decisión de su hija como algo bueno, sino que exageradamente trataría de sacar todo pensamiento "raro" de su hija al saberlo.<p>

"Pero padre…"

"¡Pero nada!"

"Yo de verdad… yo de verdad…"

"Luka entiende, lo hago por tu bien. No te traerá ningún bien si sigues con esto" se estaba yendo como para obtener la última palabra.

"Esto es algo que ya decidí" instantáneamente lo tomo del brazo exigiendo su mirada, y cuando la consiguió. "Solo quería que supieras que es algo que ya decidí y que no podrás cambiar" poso sus ojos de aspecto más serios nunca antes visto en su padre quien no quería entenderlo.

La densa y fría situación de aquel momento, en aquel cuarto, era muy fuerte. Su padre no quería aprobar esa decisión, pero ni la palabra resignación ni piedad existía en su cabeza en el momento que se paro frente a su hija y agregó:

"De esta casa no saldrás hasta que lo diga, ¿¡has entendido!?"

Luka no podía articular palabra, su mente daba explicaciones específicas de que sino obedecía, no podría ver a Miku nunca más por lo cual, debía mentir.

Las palabras resultaban difíciles de salir, Luka deseaba que al menos una escapara de sus labios, ya había entendido las consecuencias y entonces estaba desesperada.

"Padre" salió audible. "Esta bien, verás, yo acepto y comprendo lo que dices" bajo la mirada en pos de tristeza y a punto de llorar. "Yo lo acepto"

Sabía que había mentido, pero nada más importaba Miku, eso era lo más fundamental, así que no tendría problemas al decir una pequeña mentira falsa.

"Así esta mejor, sabes que lo hago por tu bien" éstas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por una mano que buscaba estrecharse con otra.

"Claro padre", subió la mirada, "muchas gracias" estrechó su mano con la suya.

Después de eso la peli rosa habiendo resultado su pequeño éxito, se retiró a su cuarto, no sin antes ser interceptada por su madre en la escalera.

"¿No que habías tomado otra decisión?"

"Si pero, sino le mentía, él no me dejaría salir de casa"

"Hay hija" agregó para luego apartarse del camino por el cual Luka prosiguió.

Al llegar a su habitación la chica se arrojó a su cama esperando ser recibida por las suaves y frescas almohadas al pendiente que adornan un tanto su cama.

Recostada se hallaba sobre esas finas sábanas, su celular sonó al encontrarse un mensaje esperando ser leído hace cinco minutos antes, éste no podía ignorarse.

"Que extraño. Hace mucho ya nadie me mandaba algún que otro mensaje estúpido"

Se encontraba molesta, ya que tuvo que mentirle a su padre en el momento en que la sinceridad debía de reinar en su alma. Pero su preocupante corazón le exigía descanso, aún así si eso significara mentir, pero tenía que calmar su detonante alma que quería comer a su propio corazón, ya que las situaciones vividas resultaban dolorosas.

Al abrir la tapa de su celular vio un número que resultaba desconocido, pero que llevaba un buen presentimiento al llevar un "Miku" al final del mensaje. Una sonrisa pobló el rostro de Luka para dar lugar a un sentimiento de duda interminable, ¿qué habrán dicho sus padres?

Gran interrogante, una pregunta que abarca mucho y el absoluto 90% de su futura o casi nada de relación. Las palabras de los padres son muy fuertes, aunque en su vida, sus padres, tienen gran influencia sobre lo que pasaría.

Dejo despejar su mente un momento de todas aquellas preocupaciones sin sentido ahora, al leer el mensaje supo que le tocaba de una vez por todas acabar con su padre convenciéndolo de que su relación era tan importante como su reputación.

Una mueca de afecto realmente feliz se prendió en su rostro junto con su corazón, contestó un "_enseguida estaré ahí_" y cerró la solapa de su móvil para vestirse con un conjunto formal rosa, apagar las luces de su habitación, y salir por la ventana. Con la ayuda del árbol podría escabullirse sin problemas.

Una vez llego al piso salió disparada para poder lograr su encuentro.

"_Lo siento padre, pero… Después te lo diré, ahora mi amada me necesita…_" pensaba cuidadosamente mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y mantenía sus puños cerrados.

**/ Flash back /**

Las señoritas Megurine llegaron a casa luego de llevar a Rose al veterinario, su padre esperaba paciente por su familia.

Las tres entraron a la casa pero, Luka llevaba un semblante serio que a la vez se confundía entre la seriedad y la tristeza.

"Padre yo… amo a Miku" arrojó de una vez por todas sin titubear.

"¿Qué dices?" también sin titubear lanzó la pregunta con intención de demandar qué decía exactamente con eso.

"Que la amo, y ella me ama a mí, y entonces tienes que saber que hoy he decidido declararme en frente de mi familia. No quiero guardar secretos ¿está bien?" dice inofensivamente.

Su madre y su hija se miraron atónitas ante aquella reacción tan sutil de la chica, llevaron su mirada un poco más adelante y más alto, al hombre de la casa.

"¡Estás loca si crees que aceptaré eso!" lanzó abruptamente en contra de su hija.

Luka en ese momento comenzó a abrir los ojos en grande, era tanta su sorpresa, sabía que su padre era estricto, pero decirle que no de esa manera, y tan descaradamente, era algo que ella no aceptaba para sus adentros. En eso concluyó: "_mi padre es una caja de sorpresas_" pensaba en aquel mal momento.

**/ Fin del Flash back. /**

Luka se dirigía a la casa de Miku con rapidez, su GPS le ayudo a encontrar su rumbo verdadero y así logró llegar a aquella casa de dos plantas que era hermosamente decorada de flores alrededor de ésta.

Luka cuando por fin descansó libremente pudo luego levantar la cabeza y observar el jardín que se presentaba justo para poder recorrerlo, a tal punto de poder trepar después la gruesa enredadera que a propósito, Miku la había dejado crecer para poder entrar y salir de casa por las noches.

Una peli turquesa abrió su ventana para mirar y se encontró con su medio cielo que intentaba averiguar dónde era la ventana que guardaba a una chica tan hermosa y dulce llamada Miku.

Esta sonrió por tal visita que se encontraba abajo, la cual ella había llamado y al fin la había encontrado.

"¡Luka!" le gritó con fuerzas.

"Miku… me alegra encontrarte" Sonrió.

"Yo también, tengo noticias" acotó animadamente mientras la otra empezaba a escalar por la enredadera.

"Que bueno Miku" se detuvo para observarla y sonreír y de nuevo continuar.

Luka estaba en pos de decaer por la mala situación que había tenido con sus padres. Lo que Miku le decía parecía ser algo referido a eso pero con respecto a sus padres, entonces quería decir que ella había fracasado y al final mentido. Miku pudo notar la extraña reacción que tenía Luka, más era su rostro triste que la delataba, y eso le impedía subir bien. Y cuando estaba cerca de su amada ambas estiraron sus manos para alcanzar la de la otra.

"Miku" estiró fuertemente.

"Lu… Luka-sama" casi llegó a aferrarse a su mano.

Ambas estirando pero nada, cuando por fin se alcanzaron Luka tomó demasiada confianza al parecer por que extrañamente resbaló y se empezó a caer. Pero Miku no la soltó ni un segundo ayudando a subirla.

"Suéltame o caerás" tartamudeó la pelirrosa.

"No te permitiré caer… o te subo o… me caigo contigo"

Aquellas palabras últimas se fueron con el viento por que se estaban cayendo, en medio de eso un cálido ambiente las invadió pues se abrazaron, y aunque Miku quería proteger a Luka, ésta no se lo permitió y amortiguó los golpes de su peli turquesa pareja.

Una vez ya en el piso, Luka emitió un sonido de dolor proveniente de su espalda, ya que ésta, abandonó la espalda de Miku para dirigirse a su terrible dolor.

"Luka-sama… arigato" posó sus suaves manos por las mejillas de la otra.

"¿Estás bien… Miku?" preguntó ésta terriblemente adolorida por la caída.

"Si pero ¿no crees que deberías preocuparte por tu espalda?" añadió triste.

"Miku… entiende que no me importa cómo esté… mientras tenga la vista suficiente para verte bien y sana… estaré feliz" sonrió aún con dolor.

"¡Luka-sama tonta!, entiende que yo estaré muy mal si no te puedes mover como ahora" la sujetó en sus brazos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Miku tenía a Luka en sus brazos, después de un momento de silencio esta noto que un pequeño copo de nieve se poso en su nariz y levanto su vista para ver que el invierno ya había llegado.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**_¡Bonjour a tous! =D_**

Bueno acá vengo a subir la continuación del fic como disculpa por la tardanza de los capítulos anteriores, pero antes de que pasen de una vez a leerlo les quiero **advertir** de que pueda que **al principio se confundan** y se digan así mismos "Que cara** es esto", bueno, yo no escribí esta parte, fue mi querida sister, ella tenia planeado todo, cuando me lo paso yo me confundí también al principio que lo leí, es por ello que les digo que presten mucha atención a lo que leerán igual lean el final del capítulo anterior para que lo relacionen un poco con este, así podrán encontrarle sentido alguno.

Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores, espero que dejen review y sus criticas, así podremos mejorar mas esta historia que nos ha gustado estar escribiendo, porque tenemos muchos capítulos mas para subir jeje :3

**_Au revoir a tous, ¡muak! ;D_**

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que a sus compañías creadoras de estos softwares, yo solo he tomado a los personajes para mi deleite y poder divertirlos un poco.

* * *

><p>La noche de aquel frío invierno parecía no tener salida. La eterna mueca de la macabra situación pretendía adueñarse de la pobre Miku, era una trágica noche de vida fantasmal con tres de ellos rondando por la casa.<p>

Una puerta se escucho abrirse de rebote, unas pisadas congelaron el alma petrificada de la pobre joven que esperaba un milagro bajo el mantel de su fina cocina.

Estiró lentamente su brazo para hacerse al mantel y poder ver algo, aunque sea, una pista. Lo malo de ello fue toparse con la destacable, fría y temible sonrisa al compás de sus brillantes rojizos ojos.

Luka despertó tras una dura pesada y fría gota que palpó su ojo izquierdo. La sorprendida se incorporó para poder observar a su alrededor de una mejor manera.

"Pero, ¿en dónde estoy?" inquirió intranquila.

Un desgarrador grito se escuchó por la primera planta de aquella gigantesca casa. Un verdadero mal estaba atormentando el alma de una joven la cual del miedo se desmayó. A causa del grito, otra joven rápidamente encontró una salida para poder ir a socorrer a su amiga que estaba en aprietos, podía presentir que algo no muy humano rondaba la casa.

No hubo de otra que salir rápidamente de allí. Miku salió despavorida hacia su cuarto y allí se encerró.

En la inmensa oscuridad de su habitación, se acurrucó en una esquina para darle cabida al miedo que en ese momento había aumentado. Pero fue subiendo de tono a medida que la habitación le mostraba su lado más oscuro.

Luka logró encontrar una salida, y a esta altura ya se encontraba buscando a Miku, fuera como fuera deseaba entrar a la casa, aquella escapatoria de momento la llevo afuera, por eso debía encontrar una entrada cuanto antes.

El ruido del péndulo del reloj yendo de un lado al otro, las ramas de los árboles chocando contra la ventana, extraños sonidos proviniendo del techo, el armario que parece llevar un secreto dentro, el frío que recorre la espina dorsal de la joven. Todo se resume a un solo hecho… algo o alguien estaba dentro de aquella habitación.

Por fin pudo hallar una ventana abierta que le invitaba a pasar, apresuro el paso tratando de no hacer ruido suficiente como para despertar a alguien y se encontró con la habitación de Miku. Sí, esa misma que dice "Miku" en tonos rosas y turquesa, hermoso cartel que estaba sobre su puerta.

Lo peor era presenciar que tu puerta se quería abrir sola, para Miku eso era cosa del demonio, inmediatamente se encerró en el armario que tanto odiaba de pequeña, ello quería decir que algo ahí se escondía, era cosa de niños.

Al entrar a aquella habitación pudo encontrar esta en total oscuridad y una muticidad absoluta que envolvía a la habitación. No le dio gran importancia aunque el miedo en ese momento la dominaba, a pesar de eso, ella siguió su andar por todo el trayecto hasta el armario, quien adentro mantenía los ojos cerrados y como rezando por que un milagro la salvara.

Los llantos de algún que otro espíritu hicieron que la chica escondida se desmayara.

Antes de que Luka pudiera sacar a Miku, un hombre se apareció a sus espaldas y la tomo en brazos para sacarla por la ventana, cuando ella se percató de eso se negó a salir por la ventana, más su miedo por caerse del segundo piso, ya que eso quería aquel tipo.

No importa cuánto gritara, era como si sus gritos no existieran, era peor la situación que estaba cuando Miku al oír sus gritos salió del armario e intentó ayudarla, cosa que no fue en vano por que Luka al menos quedó prendida de la canaleta de la casa. Miku por otro lado fue golpeada contra la pared.

"¿Qué te sucede padre?... ¿padre?" dudó al ver que no se trataba de su padre.

Aquel hombre de ropaje negro se desvaneció ante los ojos de Miku. Ella no podía entender qué estaba sucediendo, pero al escuchar los gritos de Luka pidiendo auxilio fuera de la ventana, directamente se alejó de esos pensamientos para ayudarla.

Luka no quería mirar pero de algún modo tenía curiosidad y hacia abajó posó sus ojos ya grandes como platos, estaba aterrada al ver que tan alta estaba, efectivamente todavía podría prenderse de la rama cercana al techo por si algo no salía bien, y eso sucedió.

Cuando Miku creyó alcanzar la mano de su amiga a ésta se le cerró la ventana, provocando que Luka no tuviera opción diferente al de agarrarse de la rama como pudiese, acto que causó una pequeña cortada al forzarse contra el duro palo.

"¡Luka!" gritó creyendo que sería el fin de su amiga, dos caídas en una sola noche no suena bien, "¡Luka!", una vez más pero su amiga no contestó.

Corrió hasta la ventana para poder dar con ella y la encontró prendida de su 'abuelito', así llamaba al árbol desde pequeña.

"Quédate ahí enseguida te ayudaré" le dijo y con eso empezó a amarrar su sábana contra la perilla de su puerta seguida de otra sábana colorida que alargo la 'soga', de ese modo podría bajar.

Mientras Luka hacía fuerza para no soltarse, los mosaicos le impedían ayuda, estaban muy resbalosos debido a la nieve caída rato antes los había cubierto. Pero no tenía de donde más agarrarse por lo pronto se resbaló de la rama y empezó a caer. Cuando Miku salió en su ayuda esta yacía en el piso muy adolorida.

"Luka" esbozó tristemente ya que no pudo hacer nada.

Luka estaba inconciente, cuando Miku llegó a su lado la movió para que despertara, no sería capaz ella sola llevarla hasta su cuarto.

"¡Luka!, despierta Luka, vamos ¡tienes que despertar!"

La zarandeaba y esta estaba recobrando conciencia al fin, y todo parecía haberse calmado, al menos todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo en aquel momento.

"¿Mi… Miku?" interrogó, mientras trataba de visualizar bien a la persona que tenía frente a ella.

"Soy yo Luka, vamos te ayudaré a levantarte, tenemos que ir adentro, de nuevo esta nevando, nos enfermaremos si seguimos aquí" le sonrió.

"Claro" contestó al tiempo que se levantaba con la ayuda de su amada y depositaba su brazo en su hombro.

Las jóvenes estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las esperaba dentro del cuarto de Miku, claro… no era humano.

Una vez llegaron cerraron la puerta, Miku depositó a Luka en su cama.

"¿Sabes? Dicen que rezar ayuda a alejar a los malos espíritus" rompió el hielo Luka.

"¿De cuáles espíritus?" tratando de evitar el tema.

"No te molestes en esconderlo, algo realmente muy malo estaba pasando aquí, y no es humano lo que precisamente me arrojó afuera, ¿no?"

"No quiero hablar del tema pero tienes razón" se sentó a su lado. "Nunca me gustaron ese tipo de temas".

"Desde siempre yo le he huido a esto por que me desagrada bastante Miku, pero tenemos que hacer algo o esta misma noche terminaremos muertas" bajo la cabeza.

"¡Un espíritu no puede hacer tanto!" arrojó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Cálmate, si fue capaz de tirarme afuera, no sé que podría llegar a ser, ¿no crees?" la miro directamente a los ojos.

"Cierto" fue lo único que Miku pronunció con un nudo en la garganta. "Iré por unas frazadas y demás, después rezaremos juntas" dejo el aire más suave para sacar el miedo, sus presiones.

"Claro" le sonrió Luka mientras la otra se alejaba.

Miku llegó al desván y tiró de la cuerda para que las escaleras se presentaran, cuando estas aparecieron, subió con una linterna que había tomado de uno de los cajones de la cocina, se había ausentado bastante ya. Subió las escaleras lentamente y entró al dicho lugar para buscar lo que pretendía encontrar. Pero antes, se acercó a una mesita bien a lo lejos, en ella estaba una vela encendida ¿había alguien más allí?, asustada como estaba se acerco y al lado de la vela había un pedazo de periódico bastante antiguo el cual tenía un título de alguna noticia en él que llamo la atención de la chica.

La pelirrosa estaba esperando a su amiga cuando de repente ve que la puerta se empieza a mover sola de un lado a otro haciendo pequeños aires de vientos, en una de sus vueltas la puerta se cierra, cuando Luka intenta abrirla nada funciona y entonces escucha detrás de ella una voz muy infantil pero macabra.

"¿Por qué?… ¿por qué?…" decía la voz, lo cual Luka no quería voltear y que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Miku estaba leyendo aquel pedazo de periódico, con el título de: _***Hombre mata a su hijo y esposa luego de enloquecer***_

Esta madrugada se ha registrado la muerte de una familia. A causa de los gritos de una mujer en dicha casa, los vecinos llamaron a las autoridades. Los policías encontraron el cadáver de un niño de no más de seis años encerrado y muerto en un armario de un cuarto (al parecer el suyo), hallaron a una mujer más de treinta años ahorcada y acostada en la cama matrimonial. El marido fue encontrado con la cabeza reventada, una pistola en su mano es la prueba del suicidio.

Claro está con la ayuda de las pericias, que los padres del niño habían matado a su hijo a golpes, y luego lo arrojaron a un lado de la carretera. El niño despertó y regresó a su casa, cuando su padre se dio cuenta lo mato de un tiro en el pecho y lo metió al armario.

Su esposa se había arrepentido de haberlo dejado e intentó matarlo sacándole la pistola, pero como no pudo lograrlo su marido enloqueció ante todo y la ahorcó. Ella intentó resistirse pero a medida que perdía fuerza, no logró zafarse y murió. Su marido entonces no tuvo de otra y se disparó en la cabeza momentos después de haberla matado.

Ese agosto 16 de 1890 fue trágica para la familia Pierre.

Miku se veía indignada y triste por la noticia, era peor ver que la foto de aquella noticia enseñaba su misma casa, es decir, eso había pasado allí.

"Dios mío" decía.

Unos pasos se asomaron detrás de ella y al girarse notó a una mujer acercándose.

"¿Usted es…?" no acabó, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Una pelirrosa estaba pegada en la puerta tratando de abrirla, aunque esta no cedía ella igual lo intentaba.

"¿Por qué… padre?" dijo la voz infantil mientras lentamente se abría paso entre el desparramo de cosas por la lucha anteriormente que paso allí.

"¿Padre?" Luka estaba aterrada que apenas podía seguir moviendo la perilla.

Miku no sabía como reaccionar y entonces recordó lo que Luka le había dicho, por eso comenzó a rezar.

"Kami-sama, por favor…"

"Por favor no te me acerques más…" tampoco tuvo opción, "Kami-sama…"

Los fantasmas iban desapareciendo de a poco, y el ambiente volvía a la normalidad, todo parecía terminar al fin.

"Amen" se escuchó doble en aquella casa.

El ambiente había cambiado, dejó de nevar y el cielo se despejó, como si todo hubiera acabado, y así era. Ahora Miku bajaba y se metía en su habitación que esta vez cedió el paso, y una pelirrosa estaba en su cama.

"¡Luka!" se acercó saltando.

"¡Miku!" saltó para abrazarse a ella.

Un fuerte abrazo, eso era lo que ambas necesitaban, estaban tan ensimismadas en eso que cuando cayeron en la cuenta ambas estaban juntas abrazadas en la cama.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Asdfghjkl** **GOD**, me he tardado mucho en la actualización! DD=, lo siento **_*hago un reverencia*_** **u.u**, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y apenas podía editar el capítulo y mi novia no me ayudaba mucho dejándome tranquila xDD, pero bueno como les** prometí intentaría** hacer una parte solo de **+18**, asd no sé si me salio bien, no soy buena haciendo estas cosas escritas, son mejor reales(?) okay no eso ya fue demasiado lejos xD, pero bueno, el punto es que espero lo disfruten, y lamento si no es lo que esperaban, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora y mi mente se me ha saturado con muchas cosas T^T, quiero libertad!...

Pero bueno, como dije espero que disfruten leyendo este pequeño y algo raro fic que escribo, **dejen** **review y criticas para mejorar o si quieren ayudarme(?) jejeje :3**, nos vemos la próxima actualización ;3

**Rose: **auch! _*dolor de cabeza*_ deja de atormentarme dolor no ves que quiero seguir con las continuaciones del fic ;-;

**Dolor:** NO

**Rose:** Qué no quieres que siga haciendo las contis para los lectores?

**Dolor:** No me importan, yo te hostigo cuando menos te lo esperas muajajaja

**Rose**: Mendigo, te demandare ;-;

**Dolor:** hazlo, total no soy humano para que levantes cargos xD

**Rose:** -.- me vengare de algún modo, por ahora mejor lárgate y déjame en paz

**Dolor:** NO LO HARÉ

**Rose:** T^T bien lo sobreviviré durmiendo *me meto a la cama y cierro los ojos*

**Dolor:** Bueno como la autora se fue a soñar con unicornios me despido hasta la próxima, **ciao y muack! ;D**

* * *

><p>Mientras seguían en la cama, Luka observaba todo el cuerpo de su acompañante con otros ojos, a esta ya la veía como para otras cosas, pues Miku no era una niña ya. Luka intentó abrazarse a ella y tenerla consigo pero la otra se negó.<p>

"No Luka, ahora no" dijo la pequeña mirando hacia otro lado.

"No entiendo, ¿sucede algo malo?"

"No es nada, pero no es el momento" se dio vuelta para poder dormitar un poco.

Luka no comprendía la extraña actitud de su amiga entonces no hizo más que observarla por unos momentos. Notó que algo le pasaba a su querida nena, ¿estaba temblando?, se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazó por detrás.

"¿Tienes miedo?" interrogó la pelirrosa al oído de su niña provocando que a esta se le erizara la piel.

"Tengo mucho miedo por todo lo que acaba de pasar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se giraba para esconderse en los brazos de su amada.

"Tranquila, yo te protegeré y ayudaré a olvidarlo" declaró, mientras apretaba mas el abrazo para poder mantenerla cerca y sentir su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo, esto le provocaba una sensación muy agradable y enriquecedora.

"Arigato Luka" le respondió mientras esta la tenía en sus brazos

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, ya que si fuera necesario yo daría mi vida por ti, porque te amo mi linda niña" mientras le dedicaba un beso en su frente.

Miku al escuchar esas dulces palabras que su amada había dicho y que éstas estaban repletas de sinceridad, sentía como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho, aún mas cuando los labios de esta besaron su frente, esos labios sedosos, suaves y rosas que tenían un sabor a fresa, eran los que la hacían olvidarse de todo lo que paso hace unas horas.

"Luka, ¿en verdad me amas?" pregunto con algo de interés en su voz, ya que quería escuchar lo que esta le diría, al respecto de lo que sentía por ella.

"Claro que sí, por ti haría cualquier cosa, no importa lo que fuese yo lo haría con gusto ya que lo estaría haciendo por la chica de la cual estoy enamorada, y tiene mi corazón en sus manos, solo espero que eso que siento no se acabe ya que no se qué sería mi vida sin ti Miku" decía mientras que con la mano derecha tomo la barbilla de esta para levantarle su mirada y la viera a los ojos para que pudiera darse cuenta que lo decía con mucha sinceridad. Esa misma que uso en sus palabras anteriores, pero que ahora le atribuían más valor al haberle dicho más.

"Luka" musitó con sus ojos llorosos "yo también te amo demasiado e incluso daría lo que fuera por estar siempre a tu lado ya que sin ti mi vida estaría vacía" le confesó dulcemente sonrojada mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

"Mi niña no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, así no te vez linda" mientras seguía secándole sus lagrimas "pon una de esas sonrisas que hacen que todos suspiren de amor al verla, tal y como yo lo estoy de la dueña de esas sonrisas" ordenó suavemente acercándose más a su rostro.

Luka se acerco más hasta que acorto la distancia que tenían entre sus labios con un beso apasionado, al cual su amada le correspondió ya que amaba esos labios tan sedosos que la estaban besando. Mientras Miku disfrutaba de esos labios que tanto deseaba, no se percató de que su la peli-rosa había corrido su mano izquierda hacia su muslo dándole un masaje que le provocaba una agradable sensación que no pudo evitar dar leves gemidos entre besos.

Miku no podía evitar seguir gimiendo al sentir el tacto de su amada en su muslo, mientras que esta seguía avanzando más abajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en ese momento se separo de Miku para tomar un poco de aire.

"Lu… Luka" musito sentándose mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

"Dime" alentó la otra mirándola frenética, "¿deseas que me detenga?"

"No, solo quiero ser tuya y de nadie más" se sonrojo al decirlo, para luego volver a recostarse acomodándose en los brazos de la peli-rosa y cerrar los ojos para poder sentirlo todo.

Luka se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su amada había dicho, solo por el hecho de que cuando intento abrazarla le dijo que no era el momento, y ahora le estaba otorgando el permiso para hacerlo.

"¿En serio quieres que te haga mía?" pregunto con algo de preocupación y felicidad.

"Si, pero por favor se muy cuidadosa ya que…. es mi primera vez" esto último lo dijo en un susurro el cual Luka pudo lograr escuchar.

"Está bien, si te sientes incomoda solo dime, yo me detendré, ¿de acuerdo?" le ofreció para darle más tranquilidad.

Miku solo movió su cabeza en fin de afirmación para poder continuar disfrutando de aquel momento que se había dado para entonces.

Luka empezó a besar los delicados y finos labios de su amada, para luego apartarse y dedicarle las siguientes palabras.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces, estando a tu lado me siento en el cielo, quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie jamás podrá romper nuestro amor"

La peli-turquesa no hizo más que sonreírle de oreja a oreja tiernamente mientras se lanzaba sobre Luka y ocupaba sus labios para endulzar los de la otra y que al mismo tiempo acariciaba su cabello, mientras que rozaba su pierna derecha contra la de Luka.

Esta al sentir los dulces labios de su nena le correspondió el beso con mucha pasión, mientras que con sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura para acercarla más a ella y así profundizar mas el beso, Miku al sentir los brazos que la rodeaban, como auto reflejo llevo los suyos alrededor del cuello de Luka.

Esta se derretía al sentir los brazos de su pequeña en su cuello, por lo que quiso aumentar el placer así que con su lengua rozó los labios de está pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, la peli-turquesa al sentir esto, le concedió el permiso.

Fue entonces que comenzó un duelo entre sus lenguas, tanto Luka y Miku sentían un gran placer al hacer esto que no querían terminarlo, pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que terminar ese duelo. Después de que recuperaron el aliento, la peli-rosa bajo dejando besos hasta llegar al cuello de su pequeña dándole unos leves besos que la hacían gemir ligeramente, fue entonces donde la peli-turquesa empezó a masajear su espalda y de tanto en tanto sus gemidos llegaban hasta los oídos de Luka para darle más placer e incitaban a seguir.

Esta siguió besando su cuello lento y apasionadamente, al llegar un poco mas abajo le dio un pequeño mordisco lo que produjo que su pequeña diera un gemido de placer. Miku podía sentir como los suaves y tibios labios recorrían su cuello y hombros.

Mientras seguía en su cuello, esta no perdió el tiempo y le comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para poder bajar hasta sus senos, y cuando lo hizo paso a desabrocharle su sostén, cuando lo hizo, Luka bajo hasta sus pechos los que al principio nada mas los masajeo, provocándole a Miku un escalofrió al sentir el tacto de las manos de esta.

El escalofrío hizo que la pequeña se aferrara a su amada para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza. En tanto Luka posaba sus labios sobre los pezones de la pequeña dándole otro pequeño y algo doloroso pero satisfactorio mordisco que logró hacer temblar los sentidos de Miku y gemir aún más por el placer que sentía.

"Lu... Luka" soltó.

"¿Si Miku?" interrogó.

"Más..."

Luka había interpretado eso, e iba a darle lo que su niña buscaba, pero primero se encargaría de darle un trato especial a esos lindos y suaves senos por lo que nada más prosiguió lambiendo el pezón de la peli-turquesa mientras que masajeo el seno que estaba libre, después de haberse ocupado de ambos senos fue bajando dejando besos hasta llegar a su abdomen. Mientras se ocupaba de esa parte entre besos, y con sus manos iba quitando esa falda que le impedían llegar a esa parte íntima que Miku llevaba abajo. Cuando por fin lo logró fue allí en donde venía lo más importante, así que prosiguió bajando con leves besos hasta posarse en su entrepierna. Ahora que estaba justo sobre la parte intima de su pequeña esta levanto su mirada para poderla mirar a los ojos y preguntarle.

"Dime princesa ¿quieres que siga o me detenga?" cuestionó mientras la observaba "Aparte tu sabes que no haría nada que te lastimara o te hiciera sentir incomoda" aclaro mientras con su mano izquierda le acariciaba su mejilla.

"Lo se, por eso quiero que me hagas tuya, ya que sé que tu nunca me harías daño, por eso te amo", esto fue lo que le respondió Miku con un sonrojo, al escuchar esas palabras que tanto anhelaba.

Luka después de haber escuchado lo que su princesa le había dicho comenzó a besarle la entrepierna, recorriendo sus labios por aquellas piernas de seda, parecía un sueño pero esto no era un sueño si no que era real, mientras exploraba las piernas de su pequeña no quiso dar tantas vueltas y sus labios la llevaron a aquella zona íntima que con toda la excitación ya estaba humedecida. Cuando estuvo sobre esta, le quito su ropa interior para poder tener una mejor vista, después retomo lo que hacía y siguió besando su intimidad.

Un gemido de placer se hoyó por la habitación. Aquella acción llevo a Miku a abrir más las piernas para que a Luka le fuera más cómodo y también para que le fuera más placentero. Al sentir el tacto de sus labios en su intimidad, le hizo arquear su espalda de placer y aferrarse a la sabana de la cama.

"Lu… Luka… te… te amo" esto lo pudo decir a duras penas, ya no tenía casi oxígeno su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada como consecuencia del placer que le daba. Luka introdujo su lengua dentro de ella para poder jugar con su pequeño botón rosa, estuvo dándole placer durante un corto rato hasta que salió su primer orgasmo y le empapo el rostro.

Esta se alejo un poco de su entrepierna para poder verle la cara a su amada la cual estaba sonrojada por lo que había sucedido, Luka se paso la lengua sobre sus labios y saboreo los fluidos que estaban sobre ellos, al probarlos puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a su musa con lo siguiente.

"Mi linda Miku, tienes un sabor tan dulce, te amo tanto, como no tienes idea alguna" al escuchar esas palabras que Luka había dicho, sintió que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, aun no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijera eso, pero de alguna forma peli-turquesa le correspondía de la misma manera.

Después de esto, Luka se levantó y coloco encima de ella para poder observarla a los ojos. Miku al verla encima, se sonrojo ya que desde la abertura de su camisa podía ver los senos de su amada. Pasaron un tiempo así, hasta que Luka hablo.

"Mi princesa, escucha, si te sientes incomoda o te duele dime, yo me detendré ¿si?" indicó.

Esta simplemente asintió con su cabeza. Entonces Luka comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de su niña y moverlo ágilmente, Miku al sentir que esta había entrado sintió un dolor que le produjo que sus lágrimas se le salieran. Luka al levantar su mirada para observar la reacción de esta, se preocupo al ver que su amada estaba llorando del dolor que sentía, esta no podía soportar verla sufrir, por lo que lo hizo rápido para que esta no sufriera más. Después de haber traspasado esa pequeña tela, volvió a levantar su mirada para poder observarla y esta estaba disfrutando lo que le hacía, unos momentos más tarde esta introdujo otro de sus dedos para poder darle más placer y así comenzó a moverlos más rápido.

Miku al sentir que Luka había introducido otro de sus dedos dentro de ella, no pudo reprimir un gemido.

"Ahh!… Ahh!" soltó apretando las sabanas.

Luka seguía moviendo sus dedos con velocidad, para darle placer y hacer que llegara a su clímax, mientras seguía con su movimiento, bajo a sus senos y se llevó uno a la boca, lambiéndolo por un corto tiempo, pasando a chuparlo como si de un bebe tratando de obtener leche fuera, dejo de chuparlo y mordía los pezones erectos de la chica, provocando que esta gimiera más de placer.

"Ahh!… mm!" volvió a soltar Miku, mientras se mordía sus labio y seguía apretando con fuerza las sabanas.

La peli-rosa al observar como esta disfrutaba de las caricias que le hacía continuo mordiendo y tirando un poco su pezón para provocar otro gemido los cuales le encantaba escuchar. Miku con cada caricia que le daba tomaba con mucha más fuerza la sabana por el éxtasis que le provocaba todo al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos se hacían un poco más fuertes.

Luka volvió a subir hasta su cuello, besándolo suavemente, parecía que a Miku le gustaba esa sensación, sin duda alguna su cuello era el punto débil y la peli-rosa lo había notado, así que aprovecho para poder propinarle un mordisco, haciendo que la peli-turquesa gimiera, esta última llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de la causante de tantos suspiros y presionaba sus uñas en esta, Luka al sentir esto sonrió, y chupo su cuello dejando la zona roja, fue directo hacia sus labios y la beso profundamente, la dueña de los otros labios le devolvió el beso de la misma manera, ahogando su gemido en la boca de esta ya que había llegado al clímax, se separó de ella y llevo sus dedos a sus labios para poder lamber lo que había quedado en ellos, lo cual al lamberlos le dirigió una mirada traviesa a su pareja mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios aun saboreando el exquisito sabor, esta al notarlo se sonrojo.

"Lu-Luka… er-eres ma-maravillosa" dijo con voz entre cortada por el placer que había sentido.

Esta al escuchar lo que su princesa había dicho, le volvió a dar un beso muy apasionado que le fue correspondido con la misma pasión que ella le había dado, mientras que la otra introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de Miku, esta al sentir la lengua de su amada comenzó a mover la suya y así es como dio inicio a un baile entre sus lenguas, después de un tiempo de jugar con sus estas se separaron para recobrar un poco su aliento.

"Te… amo… Luka" apenas arrojó con la voz entrecortada por falta de oxigeno, viéndola a los ojos y quitándole de su hermoso rostro un mechón de su cabello rosa para darle otro beso apasionado al cual la peli-rosa no se negó, entonces ahora Miku era la que estaba sobre ella.

Ahora le tocaba a ella sentir lo tanto que su niña amaba, fue entonces que Miku abandonó sus labios para posarlos en su cuello, en donde también devolvió el mordisco que le había dado a ella. Siguió descendiendo y cuando llego a sus senos le desabrocho la chaqueta que llevaba, después de haberlo hecho procedió a quitarle su sostén para poder tener una vista increíble de esos pechos que tanto admiraba.

Se quedó un pequeño tiempo observándolos para luego comenzar a lamerlos mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el otro seno de esta, prosiguió lamiendo y deposito un pequeño mordisco en uno de los pezones, Luka se movió un poco al sentir aquel pequeño placer que había provocado ese acto. Miku aprovechó esto para bajar más.

"Luka, déjame que te lleve al cielo, si quieres que me detenga dímelo" alertó.

"Esta bien, créeme que no te pediré eso" contestó apenas entre suspiros.

Miku al escuchar la respuesta de esta, procedió a despojar su ropa interior y cuando esta ya estaba completamente desnuda, se subió sobre Luka para poder tener una mejor vista de todo su cuerpo, al hacer esto no pudo evitar tener un leve sonrojo ya que el cuerpo de su amada era muy hermoso. Después de estarla observando un tiempo, movió su mano derecha a la entrepierna de esta y con mucho cuidado le introdujo un dedo dentro de esta.

Luka solo se movió un poco al sentir el dolor que le había provocado esta, ya que aun era virgen, pero después de un tiempo está ya no sintió dolor y de nuevo los suspiros inundaron los oídos de Miku, ésta que al mismo tiempo empezó a mover su dedo dentro de su amada, y para mejor satisfacción introdujo otro de sus dedos para que Luka sintiera más placer. La llama se estaba prendiendo, Miku cada vez aceleraba más el ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos.

"Aah Miku... no te detengas... sigue así" decía está entre gemidos.

"Como desees" fue lo que dijo Miku y prosiguió haciendo su trabajo.

Miku siguió introduciendo sus dedos dentro de esta, ya que el escuchar los gemidos de Luka le incitaban a seguir dándole el placer que esta deseaba. Después de un corto tiempo esta llego al climax empapando la mano de Miku la cual se la llevo hacia su boca para poder probar los fluidos de su amada.

"Mm~ que bien sabes Luka" acoto mientras observaba lo agitada que estaba esta, después de haber hecho el amor con la mujer que amaba.

"No digas tonterías Miku" le respondió con un leve sonrojo.

"Esa es la verdad" declaro.

"Pues a mí me gusta como sabes tú, tienes un sabor muy dulce" mientras decía esto, se pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios "¿puedo probarlos de nuevo mi princesa?" interrogo esta.

"Amor no me lo preguntes, tú ya sabes la respuesta" decía con un sonrojo.

Luka al notar ese sonrojo solo se limito a sonreír, ya que le gustaba como se veía de linda cuando se sonrojaba su pequeña doncella.

"Lo sé mi princesa, es solo que me gusta ver lo linda que te ves cuando te sonrojas" le dijo mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla con su mano derecha.

"Luka deja de molestar" menciono está, haciéndole un puchero a la nombrada.

Esta simplemente se rio de lo tierna e infantil que se miraba su princesa haciéndole puchero por lo dicho por ella.

"Es que en serio te ves muy hermosa, y por eso te amo" mientras se acercaba para robarle un beso rápido.

"Mejor vuelve hacerme tuya otra vez" dijo Miku en un susurro y con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro.

"Jeje está bien, como tu ordenes mi linda princesa" respondió en tanto le daba un beso en sus labios, que no duro mucho tiempo. Dejó aquello por un momento mientras bajo a su entrepierna para cumplir la petición de su amada introduciendo su lengua en ella.

"¿Qué sientes Miku?" mientras cambiaba por un momento e introdujo sus dedos.

"Siento que puedo tocar el cielo con mis manos" la respondió.

"Me gusta saber que te puedo dar ese placer" dijo esto último con una sonrisa y volvió a introducir su lengua.

Luka comenzó jugando con un pequeña boton color rosa que sobre salía provocando que Miku arqueara su espalda de placer al sentir la lengua de su está jugando con su boton, esta solo gemía al sentir el placer que le daba su amada.

"Ahhh... ahhh..." fue lo único que Miku podía pronunciar.

Mientras que la peli-rosa seguía introduciendo más a fondo su lengua, quería explorar todo lo que su lengua tocaba, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los pechos, para que tuviera mas placer.

"Lu... Luka" nombro a esta

"¿Si?" le cuestiono

"V-voy a lle-llegar" fue lo último que dijo antes de alcanzar rápidamente su clímax.

Esta al hacerlo lo hizo en el rostro de Luka, provocando que se apartara después de haber recibido lo que su amada le había dado en su rostro, se levando y lamio sus labios para poder sentir el dulce sabor que tenían estos.

"Dime Miku ¿qué te pareció?" interrogó, mientras observaba lo agitada que se encontraba esta después de correrse.

"Es… estuvo… bi… bien" respondió aún agitada, observando a su novia sobre ella, que todavía tenía algo empapado su rostro.

"Que bien que te haya gustado" le dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna.

A la cual Miku no se podía resistir y la atrajo para darle un beso en sus labios, al romper el beso ambas se recostaron en la cama para poder dormir un poco, ya que eran las 3 de la mañana y después de su 'jueguito' quedaron muy agotadas.

Esa noche, las dos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma hacia la otra, lo último que debían hacer es dormir juntas. Esto no representaba ninguna carga para ninguna de ambas, ¿pero qué pasaría si los padres las descubren o pasara algo que les arruine su relación?

Aunque todo iba muy bien, eso no significaba el final feliz para ambas, todavía había muchas cosas que enfrentar como pareja… ¿Qué vendría después?, esto aun no se sabe, solo con el tiempo nuestras protagonistas lo sabrán. Pero por ahora ellas dormían muy plácidamente en los brazos de la otra, sintiendo el calor de la otra esperando que el día siguiente llegara con lentitud.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people!**, bueno, acá les traigo la continuación, no sé, siento que es un poco corta, pero trato de alargarlas aunque a veces la inspiración se me agote xDD, **no es la fecha que pensaba actualizar**, pero miren fui buena y se los adelante mientras trabajo en los otros, **espero poder pasarme más de 20 capítulos o más,** ya que aun no hemos pensado en un final e igual estamos algo presionadas con la universidad (**maldita -w-**), pero bueno, espero esta pequeña continuación sea de su agrado.

Sin mas que decir me despido, dejen **reviews**, **criticas** para mejorar o si quieren **ayudar son bienvenidos puede participar el que quiera xDD**

**_'Ciao, muak_ ;D**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Luka, y al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara angelical de su princesa, está se le quedo viendo y le comenzó acariciar su mejilla con su mano derecha.<p>

"_Mi princesa te ves muy linda cuando duermes"_ pensaba Luka, mientras seguía acariciándola.

Aquella mejilla era acariciada felizmente por la peli-rosa, estaba tan concentrada en eso que se sobresalto al escuchar el despertador el cual la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ni bien lo apagó, giro a ver a su princesa y esta había despertado, apenas despertada se apoyo en el hombro de su Luka.

"¿Dormiste bien amor?" interrogó Miku.

"Cómo no lo haría, si dormir con un ángel es lo más hermoso del mundo" respondió volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de su niña, y esta no tardo en poner su mano sobre la de su amada que descansa en su sonrojado rostro.

"Te amo" dejo escapar junto con una tierna sonrisa.

"Y yo a ti mi lindo angelito" respondió "no sé si tú me amas tanto como yo" cuestionó burlona Luka.

"No fastidies Luka" respondió está haciendo un puchero.

"Solo es una broma princesa" reía y guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Esa mañana se estaba volviendo un hermoso encuentro para ambas, era el comienzo de un nuevo día y de un nuevo comienzo. Después de lo de la noche anterior las cosas serian un poco más dulces.

Ambas aun seguían recostadas en la cama en los brazos de la otra, no querían levantarse aun de ella ya que querían seguir sintiendo el calor de la otra, mientras que Miku había recostado su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amada, esta había apoyado su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su princesa mientras que acariciaba su cabello.

"Emm… Luka" pronuncio.

"¿Hm?" fue lo único que salió de la mencionada.

"¿Qué pasaría si nuestros padres se enteran de lo que hemos hecho?" preguntó la mayor.

Esta dejo de acariciar su cabello y con su mano le levanto su barbilla para que la pudiera ver fijamente a los ojos.

"Amor no te preocupes por eso, ¿sí?, cuando ese momento se nos presente no te dejare sola, lo enfrentaremos juntas y si nuestros padres no lo aceptan, pues que te parece si ¿huimos juntas?" dijo mientras observaba a su princesa para saber su respuesta.

"Luka… como puedes decir eso, yo no puedo hacer tal cosa ya que los quiero mucho" respondió está cerrando sus ojos y escondiéndose aun mas en el pecho de su amada.

Esta solo dio un suspiro al escuchar esa respuesta, y pensó _"ella tiene toda la razón como puedo ser tan egoísta y no pensar en lo que nuestros padres sentirían si nosotras huimos de casa para poder estar juntas" _mientras observaba a su amante que estaba muy cómoda en su pecho _"aparte no quiero que tenga problemas con sus padres, ya que no soportaría verla triste por mi culpa" _esto último la puso triste que no se dio cuenta que una lagrima se había escapado deslizándose por su mejilla.

Miku sentía que algo andaba mal con su **"novia"**, así se podría decir ya que no lo había hecho formal aún, pero bueno retomando el tema. Esta pudo notar que una lagrima había caída sobre su rostro y al levantar su mirada pudo ver que esta estaba llorando y se sintió mal porque pensaba que lo que le había dicho la había herido.

"Luka" musitó en un tono algo bajo pero que resultó audible para la otra.

Esta al escuchar que su amada la llamaba abrió sus ojos para poder verle la cara, y cuando lo hizo lo que vio fue un rostro triste, esta sabía que esa tristeza era porque ella estaba llorando, así que intento hacerla sonreír ya que no quería que se preocupara por ella.

"Amor no te preocupes estoy bien" mintió para que no se preocupara.

"No me mientas" le reto.

"Pero no te estoy mintiendo, en serio estoy bien" volvió a decir.

"¡Luka!" le levanto la voz "deja de mentirme, yo sé que no es verdad, y es mi culpa" dijo esto último con un tono de voz muy triste.

"Claro que no es tu culpa, tu solo me hiciste ver lo egoísta que estaba siendo al decirte que huyéramos juntas y no pensar en lo que nuestros padres sentirían… aunque el mío creo que me mataría, porque él no me dio su aprobación para estar contigo" esto último lo menciono con un tono muy frío.

Miku al escuchar esto se puso triste, ya que el padre de su amada no la aceptaba, y si este se llegaba a enterar de lo que habían hecho o que están saliendo pues no se quería imaginar lo que este haría para poder mantenerlas a una distancia muy dolorosa.

"Luka… creo que debemos terminar" azotó fría y dura contra el corazón y oídos de la peli-rosa.

Luka estaba desconcertada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni como callar el lamento de sus heridas que en ese momento se habían despertado en un zigzag como una herida cortante invisible y que ya estaba sangrando.

Miku entonces se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse, empezó por su ropa interior y la falda.

Luka se levantó y la imitó de mala manera que le ganó en tiempo pero, se veía muy desarreglada y triste, a punto de estallar.

"No puedo creer lo que acabas de decirme…" admitió mientras la otra se ponía su saco azul de invierno.

"Pues, entiende que…" calló.

Se paró en frente de ella y mirándola a los ojos "¿Entender qué?", acoto Luka mientras tomó del cierre de su chaqueta y lo junto con el otro extremo y lo subió para abrigar su torso. "¿Quieres que entienda que después de lo que hemos pasado, me dejes así tirada?", Miku se hizo la distraída, pero llevaba un rostro triste que Luka no podía apreciar debido a dejarla de espaldas. "Esto no… ¡esto no puedo permitirlo!" se giró bruscamente y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Por favor… Luka… yo" bajó la cabeza ocultando entre sus cabellos quienes caían sobre su cabeza.

"¡No!, por favor nada, ¿tienes idea de lo que siento?" empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto. "Ya entiendo" chasqueó los dedos, "ahora que pudiste aprovecharte de mí y te saliste con la tuya, ya puedes deshacerte de mí" arrojó con una furia que la envolvía en ese momento.

"Luka" musito Miku entre sollozos y pena sin levantar la cabeza, no sentía el valor de hacerlo.

"Mejor me voy" se dirigió a la ventana, "una última cosa", se giró. "Fue divertido, ¿no Miku?, jugar conmigo". Lo último que se oyó de ella es llegar al piso con sus pies y salir huyendo.

"No… no era eso… Luka" se echó en la cama para hundir su rostro en la almohada y llorar "Luka…"

Mientras Miku seguía llorando en su habitación, su amada corría por la acera con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que en voz baja se maldecía a sí misma, ya que se sentía algo mal por lo que le dijo a su princesa, pero ella había dicho las palabras que le destrozaron su corazón.

"Como pudo hacerme esto, después de lo que hicimos ayer por la noche" dijo en voz baja, mientras se detuvo en seco frente a su casa.

Esta después de haber llegado a su casa entro por la puerta principal y al estar dentro de la casa pudo observar que sus padres la estaban esperando.

"_¡Genial!, lo que me faltaba, que mis padres me estuvieran esperando para regañarme, como si la situación no estuviera peor en estos momentos"_ pensaba mientras cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro.

"Luka Megurine, me podrías explicar, ¡en donde diablos estuviste ayer por la noche!" decía su padre algo histérico y molesto mientras la observaba, ya que su hija no había pasado la noche en la casa.

Está simplemente se quedo callada, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado para poder evitar la de su padre. La madre de Luka solo observaba a su hija y ella sentía que algo no andaba bien con su hija, por lo que no le dijo nada, solo escuchaba lo que su marido le preguntaba a su primogénita.

"Y bien, ¿no piensas decir nada Luka?" pregunto, aun más molesto "o acaso pasaste la noche en la casa de esa chica" concluyó aún más molesto al pensar que si esto era cierto tendría que hacer algo al respecto para que su hija olvide a esa joven.

Esta se molesto cuando su padre le dijo 'esa' a Miku, aunque estuviera molesta con ella, no podía evitar sentirse molesta cuando la insultaban.

"¡No papá!, descuida, ¡tu hija no sería capaz!"

"¡Espero porque esa ropa desarreglada deja mucho a la imaginación!"

"¡Te dije que no!" alzó la voz una vez más.

"Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación. Para estar seguro quiero que te quedes ahí hasta que yo te lo diga" ordenó.

Luka miro a su madre como pidiendo auxilio, pero esta no le dijo nada y solo la miro con desgano para que se fuera. Luka entonces echó un suspiro para luego marcharse a su habitación sin remedio alguno.

La peli-rosa entró a su cuarto y se recostó sobre su cama para luego cubrirse con las sábanas, tenía en muchas cosas que pensar, si las palabras que le dijo serian reales, si regresaría con Miku, y si ésta la querría de nuevo a su lado. Muchos pensamientos de ese tipo inundaban su mente.

"Ella ya no me quiere a su lado" soltó molesta llevando a lo alto su sábana para cubrirse la cara. "Ella ya no… me necesita" cerró sus ojos y al cabo de un rato se durmió.

Pero había alguien que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, Miku estaba sumergida en la culpa, sabía que había hecho mal, pero no quería tener problemas con la chica, estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido y en su cabeza se agolpaba tanto la culpa y la rabia de perder aquello tan peleado.

Mientras que en otra casa, llegó el momento de despertar al fin para Luka, solo había alcanzado a dormir unos veinte minutos, se puso sus pantuflas y bajó.

"Creo haberte dicho que te quedaras allí hasta nuevo aviso" se levantó de su asiento sin saludar.

"No quiero discutir, estoy totalmente fuera de mí y no sé cómo reaccionaría si me empiezas a molestar" dijo ignorándolo y yendo a la heladera.

"¿Cómo? Te atreves a levantarme la voz de nuevo y te quito la libertad de salir de casa" advirtió acercándose a su hija.

Luka retrocedió un poco, estaba asustada de lo que había dicho, ¿y si era verdad?

"¡No pienso permitir que me amenaces como si nada!" frunció el seño y tomo coraje para proseguir. "además, no hice nada malo, enamorarme no es un pecado…"

"¡Pero si lo es cuando es de una chica!" la interrumpió mediante se le cayó una taza de café que reposaba a unos centímetros de la mesa.

"¡Mira lo que haces cuando te pones así!"

"¡Es que tu actitud chocante me pone de esa manera!... hija" se acercó a ella y la miro, "todavía hay tiempo de cambiar. Realmente no quieres hacernos esto"

No tardo en reaccionar Luka, estaba tan enfadada, de acuerdo a sus sentimientos: sentía la rabia de haber perdido a Miku, ¿o solo se trataba de una pelea?, pero aún así, futura reconciliación o no, sentía terrible lo que su padre decía.

Por tanto le dio una bofetada a su padre en la mejilla. Éste, extrañado por la actitud de su hija, no tuvo otra opción que:

"¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?" preguntó la señora de la casa viendo como su marido agarraba fuertemente la mano de su hija.

"Pasa que nuestra hija me dio una bofetada, la cual no voy a devolver" arrojó su mirada rabiosa a la joven, "lo mejor sería encerrarla en su habitación y quitarle el celular"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" se sobresaltó de repente, ¡lo que decía era suficiente e indebido!

"Quizás tu padre tenga razón" opinó su madre.

"Si no hay de otra, así será"

La palabra de su padre fue la última que se escuchó en aquella habitación, Luka, ¿qué pasará con su relación si no le permitían libertad?

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola gente hermosa que lee este fic! *w***

Bueno me van a disculpar la tardanza, pero pase por momentos malos y no tenia ánimos para editar el fic y continuarlo, pero ya eso paso, ahora regrese para seguir dándoles algo con que entretenerse si es que les agrada lo que escribo :D, por otro lado reviso reviews y parece que alguien se quejo que no tenia sentido el fic, mi querido amig , te diré entonces que tu mente e imaginación no tienen sentido xD, no es un fic común y corriente como yo esperaba, así que ahí se ven si le quieren poner mucha atención e imaginación -w-

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo para ustedes :3

**Hey, hey dejen reviews e_e**, quiero opiniones y si quieren ayudarme pues ya saben que son bienvenidos a el fic jajajaja xD

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

**¡Ciao y muak! ;D**

* * *

><p>Después de lo que su padre había dicho, esta se quedo con una sorpresa y angustia, ya que ahora que este le iba a quitar su teléfono, ya no se podría comunicar con su princesa.<p>

"Pero, no puedes hacerme esto" reprochó Luka

"Claro que si puedo hacerlo, ya que soy tu padre y me tienes que obedecer" respondió este mientras se acerco a su hija y le quito el teléfono de las manos.

Después de haberlo tomado se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde se acerco a una pintura y la quito, solo para mostrar una pequeña caja fuerte la cual abrió e introdujo el pequeño teléfono para que su hija no lo tomara, después la cerro y volvió a colocar el marco en su respectivo lugar.

"En este sitio no lo podrás tomar sin que yo abra esa caja fuerte" dijo el padre de la joven.

Luka al ver esto se molesto y se dirigió escaleras arriba, cuando llego al otro piso recorrió el largo y ancho pasillo para poder llegar a su habitación. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de el cerró la puerta con fuerza provocando que esta produjera un sonido muy fuerte.

"_Genial, ahora no tengo teléfono por lo que no podré llamarle ni enviarle algún texto"_ pensaba mientras se acercaba a su cama para recostarse en ella "_pero, después de lo que sucedió no creo que haya nada mas…"_ agregó esto último con una gran tristeza en su corazón, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama para poder descansar un poco, ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada por su "jueguito" y con el tiempo esta sentía que el sueño la estaba venciendo.

"Miku, no me dejes, yo aun te amo" fue lo último que dijo en voz baja antes de quedarse dormida.

Mientras que en otro sitio una peli-verde se estaba levantando de su cama y una vez fuera de esta se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Dentro de este se acercó al lava manos y se mojó la cara con agua. Después tomo una toalla de color rosa y se secó con ella, Miku al ver el color de esta se puso triste ya que le recordaba a su amada.

Aparte de que en su rostro se le notaba el cansancio ya que esta no había podido dormir nada por estar pensando en lo que su Luka le había dicho ya que también se sentía culpable por lo que le dijo sin haber pensado que significaría la perdida de lo que más amaba.

"Luka" musitó "necesito hablar con ella para resolver este problema, pero… aún debe estar molesta conmigo por lo que le dije" a esta en la voz se le podía notar la tristeza que estaba pasando.

Al terminar de lavarse la cara, se dirigió hacia su guarda ropa para poder tomar un poco de prendas, al estar ahí abrió unos cuantos cajones y tomo lo necesario para poder salir fuera de su casa.

"Esto me bastara para poder abrigarme del frío que está haciendo afuera" acotó mientras se acerco a la cama y dejo las prendas sobre esta. Después de un tiempo Miku ya estaba vestida, llevaba un sweater blanco, un pantalón rojo, botas negras y una bufanda color rojo oscuro.

"Bueno ahora ya puedo salir" siguió hablando para sí sin ánimos.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, al llegar abajo sus padres se encontraban en la sala de estar tomando chocolate mientras estaban viendo la televisión.

"A dónde vas jovencita" interrogó su padre.

"Solo iré a dar un paseo por el parque" respondió.

"Está bien, pero asegúrate de regresar luego, sabes que es muy peligroso estar fuera tan tarde"

"Y espero que vayas abrigada hija, ya que está haciendo mucho frío afuera" le aconsejó su madre.

"Si padre volveré luego y madre voy bien abrigada no te preocupes" respondió mientras abría la puerta para salir de la casa.

"Cuídate hija" dijeron ambos padres.

"Adiós" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a caminar con dirección al parque.

En el camino esta iba muy pensativa, ya que debía encontrar una forma de hablar con Luka para así poder solucionar el problema. Después de un corto tiempo llego al parque, este se miraba solo, ya que no había nadie en el debido al frío que hacía, pero eso no le importaba a Miku, ella solo quería estar un tiempo a solas.

Se acerco a una banca que estaba cerca de una lámpara que iluminaba el parque por las noches, y al llegar a esta se sentó en ella, observo todo a su alrededor, era la misma banca en donde había conocido a su amada, esto le produjo un sentimiento de dolor en su corazón, al cual esta no pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar.

"soy una tonta, porque le dije que sería mejor que termináramos" derrochó aquellas palabrerías comenzando a sollozar "Luka no sabes cuanta falta me haces, ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo, ya que sin ti me siento muy sola" mientras seguía llorando, no le importaba quien la viera, ya que de todas formas no había nadie en el parque.

Mientras que Miku seguía en el parque, Luka se estaba despertando después de haber dormido un poco y se levanto con una extraña sensación en su corazón, podía sentir que algo muy amado por ella iba a salir lastimado. Esta sensación le provoco una gran angustia, ya que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue…

"¡Miku!" soltó sobresaltándose mientras que se fue a su guarda ropas a buscar algunas prendas para que la abrigaran del frío que hacia afuera, una vez vestida esta salió corriendo de su habitación. Sus padres que estaban sentados en la sala de estar, solo la vieron pasar corriendo, estos se miraron entre sí con una preocupación, ya que su hija nunca había salido así de la casa y sin decir a donde.

"¿A dónde iría Luka con esa prisa?" cuestionó su madre con una dosis de preocupación en su voz.

"Esperemos a que no haya pasado nada malo para que saliera así" respondió el padre con la misma preocupación que tenía su esposa, mientras que la mencionada solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Mientras que sus padres volvieron a retomar lo que hacían, Luka seguía corriendo con dirección hacia la casa de Miku, quería ver si esta se encontraba en su casa para así estar satisfecha de que no estaba en peligro.

Solo se tardo 20 minutos para llegar a la casa de su princesa y cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta toco el timbre, espero pacientemente unos cuantos segundos para que le abrieran la puerta, pasado un minuto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una señora hermosa, alta, piel blanca, con un cabello de color turquesa que le llegaba hasta los hombros y vestía con una ropa casual pero que se veía muy elegante, esta señora no era nadie más que la madre de Miku.

"Buenas noches Sra. Hatsune" saludó Luka mientras le hacia una reverencia.

"Buenas noches Srta. Luka" respondió al saludo que esta le había hecho y le extrañaba la visita de esta a su casa ya que su hija no se encontraba.

"Disculpe ¿se encuentra Miku?" preguntó con algo de preocupación a la madre de su querida princesa.

"No, mi hija salió hace unos 15 minutos" respondió algo preocupada ya que pudo notar la misma sensación en la voz de la mujer más joven.

Luka se preocupo al escuchar que ella no estaba en su casa, así que debía de preguntar hacia donde se dirigió, para poder ir a buscarla y ver si está en peligro para así poder salvarla.

"¿No sabe hacia dónde se dirigía?" volvió a cuestionar.

"Dijo que iba a dar un paseo por el parque, se miraba muy decaída y triste, ¿tú sabes el por qué esta así?" mientras le devolvió la pregunta a la joven.

"No… Por eso quiero encontrarla para poder ayudarla" respondió a la madre.

"Bueno espero que la encuentres" dijo la madre mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa.

"Gracias, adiós" fue lo último que dedicó Luka antes de volver a correr pero ahora con dirección al parque.

En cambio en el parque una jovencita de mirada apacible y llorosa pedía de alguna manera detenerse con sus lágrimas que no parecían querer terminar, pero aunque tanto quisiese, esto no se trataba de algo que el intelecto pudiera callar. Y allí seguía ella… llorando y sintiendo pena por lo ocurrido.

Una de ambas no se detenía en sus pasos, aquellos agigantados y descontrolados. Tenía la mirada fija en esas cuadras que rato antes continuaban mojadas por la nieve, sus pensamientos no eran capaces de razonar otra cosa más que el hecho de que su amada podría estar en problemas, serios problemas.

Unos jóvenes habían escuchado unos ruiditos de niñita por el parque, al parecer eran de esos jóvenes a quienes les gusta molestar y aquella niña les parecía apetecible para sus malvados planes.

Sollozos, intranquilidad, descontrol total de las lágrimas. Miku seguía posada en la banca llorando cuando escuchó un atento sonido que provenía a su costado izquierdo, se giró lentamente para poder encontrarse con una mirada siniestramente maligna y lujuriosa.

Comenzó a temblar mientras uno de los cinco se sentó a su lado acercándose de manera sigilosa a su cara, otro de ellos se arrodilló a su lado mientras los otros dos se paraban en frente para impedirle vista alguna hacia la salida del parque. El último se colocó detrás de la banca y le llevó su mano al cabello de ella para levantarla con fuerza, haciendo que la pequeña se queje del tirón.

"¿Qué te pasa nenita, no te gustan los chicos malos?" arrancó a decir en tanto la forzaba a mirarlo tomando de su barbilla.

"No, por favor" nada más soltó quien pretendía que el joven de su lado derecho se le quitara de encima, su mano olía a suciedad.

Todos rieron al unísono, la tensión se puso peor luego de eso, los dos chicos de sus costados empezaron a abrazarla mientras el de atrás lo hizo por su espalda, el terció empezó a manosearla a lo que ella no resistió y forcejeó de una manera intensa que logró escapar… o eso creía.

La chica corrió y lamentablemente callo cuando unos pies interfirieron a modo de zancadilla, entonces sucedió lo peor.

Miku fue llevada a una zona más oscura y sujetada por unos dos mientras que otro par miraban para los alrededores para vigilar que nadie estuviera rondando cerca, y uno se le acercó para finalmente violarla.

"¿Te crees lo suficiente lista como para tratar de huir?, ¿¡EH!?" la golpeo en el rostro fuerte y brutalmente, "¡CONTESTA!"

Nuestra peli-verde a duras penas logró mantenerse de pie, y aunque deseara el suelo en esos momentos los que la sostenían con fuerza no la dejarían. Era duro tener que sentir sus muñecas agarradas con tal fuerza que ya estaban siendo lastimadas.

"Ahora sabrás, te haré pasar la mejor noche de tu vida muñequita" se acercó lujuriosamente.

Tal vez era definitivo, ¿no tenía realmente escapatoria? Fue cosa de un momento, cuando puso su mano en ella para despojarle sus ropas, una sirena obvia se escuchó y eso los alteró.

"Diablos ahora no" acotó decepcionado el que iba a fornicar, se separó de ella. "Mejor vámonos" ordenó y todos desaparecieron.

Miku cayó al suelo despavorida, estaba cansada y asustada, todavía no entendía cómo había logrado salvarse, pero claro la respuesta se hizo presente una vez su salvadora se dejo ver.

"Luka" musitó con cierta tristeza en su voz.

"¡Miku!" se acercó a socorrerla.

"Luka… viniste a salvarme" otra vez las palabras le salían deprimentemente.

"Miku, calla, no debes hablar" terminó y la alzo en sus brazos.

Una vez que ya la tenía en brazos salió de ese lugar oscuro para poder llevarla hacia su casa, ya que no quería que le pasara nada malo a su princesa por lo que esta le hizo parada a un taxi para así poder llegar lo más pronto a su casa.

Mientras iban dentro Miku no hacía más que recostarse sobre el hombro de Luka quien sostenía su mano con preocupación.

"¿Te sientes bien Miku?"

"Si... contigo estoy muy bien, gracias Luka" dijo mientras dormitaba en su hombro.

Luka solo sonrió ante aquello, estaba muy feliz el poder haberla salvado, y tomaría una buena oportunidad para poder hablar con ella y disculparse.

Si hubiera querido lo habría hecho ya en el taxi, lo intentó de hecho pero, al ver a Miku ya dormida solo se limitó a sujetarla para que no cayese. La niña ya estaba dormida y Luka no quería despertarla.

Una vez llegaron a casa de Luka, esta antes de bajar le pago al taxista para bajar luego con la peli-verde en sus brazos en tanto le pedía al conductor que el mismo cerrara la puerta.

Y allí estaban, paradas en frente de aquella puerta que al abrirse traerían muchas cosas y emociones, era hora de tocar y sabía perfectamente que si bien no era perfecta pero al menos, pudo salvar a su princesa.

Una vez estando enfrente de la casa, toco el timbre de esta, espero pacientemente a que abrieran la puerta, un minuto después la madre de Luka abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que esta llevaba a Miku en sus brazos.

"¡Luka!" exclamo su madre mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar dentro de la casa

"¿Qué le sucedió a Miku?" interrogo a su hija.

"Pues no lo sé, solo te puedo decir que la encontré desmayada en una banca del parque" mintió para no alarmar a su madre.

"Pobre, ¿porque no la llevas al cuarto de huéspedes para que descanse?" le aconsejo.

"Está bien madre" respondió esta.

Después de eso se dirigió hacia las escaleras para poder llegar al otro piso, una vez ya estando allí, se fue hacia la habitación de huéspedes que estaba en frente de su habitación. Ya estando dentro de esta se fue directo hacia la cama para así poder recostar a Miku en la cama y arroparla.

"Mi pequeña, lo siento, por mi culpa estas así" musitaba mientras una pequeña lagrima le recorría su mejilla derecha.

Por otro lado Miku seguía durmiendo, pero solo hasta que la lágrima impactara a su mejilla, lo cual la despertó y observó a Luka.

"Luka ¿dónde estoy?" miro la habitación con extrañeza.

"Estás en mi casa... querida Miku" secó aquello que la había despertado.

"Ya veo, te lo debo a ti el que esté bien" continuó susurrando.

"Si, pero Miku…" le tapó sus labios con dos de sus dedos, "le dije a mi madre que te encontré desmayada en la banca del parque para que no se preocupara" terminó.

"Ya veo..." musito.

La peli-verde volvió a cerrar sus ojos y continuó durmiendo mientras apretaba la mano de su peli-rosa pareja.

"Que descanses mi princesa" susurro, para no despertarla mientras le acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Después de unos momentos se dirigió hacia la puerta para así poder salir por esta, una vez fuera se fue a su habitación, entro en esta y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Cuando Luka desapareció Miku despertó y lentamente se levanto y sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella, ya estando ahí se acercó hacia está metiéndose con cuidado en la cama de Luka, quien ya casi caía dormida, ella la movió un poco.

"¿Miku qué haces aquí?"

"Quería estar contigo, me siento desprotegida estando sola en el otro cuarto" expresó.

A lo que Luka solo le sonrió y la cubrió más con las frazadas. Juntas cayeron en un sueño profundo del cual no despertarían hasta el día siguiente. Y entre aquellos sucesos la señora Megurine hablo con los padres de Miku para indicarles lo sucedido y que ella pasaría la noche ahí.

A la mañana siguiente ambas aun seguían durmiendo, ninguna de las dos quería levantarse de la cómoda cama, pero Luka ya no podía dormir, porque sentía que algo estaba sobre su pecho, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que lo que estaba sobre este era la cabeza de su amada, al ver esto se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le acaricio su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura.

"_Cuando duermes pareces un lindo ángel_" pensaba Luka, mientras seguía acariciándole el rostro. Unos segundos después se fue acercando a su rostro para poder robarle un beso, pero para su mala suerte fue interrumpida por un golpe en su puerta.

"Hija ya es hora de que te levantes, el desayuno ya está servido" dijo la Sra. Megurine tras la puerta "también avísale a Miku"

"Está bien madre, en unos minutos bajaremos" respondió a su madre.

"Bueno no se tarden" fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a bajar a la cocina.

Luka volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su peli-verde pareja que estaba muy tranquila durmiendo sobre el pecho de esta.

Lentamente comenzó a despertarla para ayudarla a arreglarse y así bajar a desayunar. Tuvieron la suerte de que no se sospechase el que estuvieran juntas en la misma habitación, eso fue bueno para comenzar el día con tranquilidad o eso era lo que ellas pensaban.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**ASD GOMENASAI! e.e**

**Tarde demasiado en subir la nueva actualización del fic, mi lap se había ido de vacaciones(?) dejándome sin algún método para subir el cap xDD, pero bueno ya regreso así que ahora puedo continuar. Espero que no me hayan abandonado mis queridos lectores es por ustedes que este fic tiene vida (aparte de mi imaginación *aparezco un arco iris como bob esponja*(?) okno x3), son la fuente de vida y el universo TT^TT, okno ya mucho drama x'), bueno, espero que disfruten este pequeño trozo de lectura que he escrito :3**

**Dejen reviews, criticas en que debería mejorar o que añadir, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas, así que comenten! no solo me lean waa T^T**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido porque mi santa madre me anda buscando con la escoba(?) xD**

**Cuídence y muak ;3**

**Ciao~**

* * *

><p>Después de haber desayunado, ayudaron a la Sra. Megurine a lavar los platos, un tiempo después salieron de la cocina con dirección hacia las escaleras para dirigirse al otro piso.<p>

Una vez llegaron la peli-rosa se sentó en su cama y no muy cerca de su mesita de noche, se estiró sobre la misma para abrir el cajón y tomar su IPOD en tanto Miku observaba los dibujos en la pared.

"¿Qué ves Miku?" interrogó colocándose los auriculares y encender dicho aparato.

"Estoy contemplando tu habilidad para dibujar" pronunció mirándola sonriente.

"¿De... de verdad te gustan?" tartamudeó y con un leve carmín rosa en las mejillas.

"¡Si claro!" contestó con entusiasmo y se encogió de hombros para decir: "estaba pensando en que podrías hacerme un dibujo" acotó dulcemente mientras miraba sus dedos al jugar con ellos para evitar la mirada de la peli-rosa.

"Todos los que quieras amor" esbozó alegremente.

Ambas hablaban y reían, no sabían que estaban evitando hablar de los hechos ya acontecidos y de 'reconciliación'.

"¿Miku quieres ir a tomar un helado?"

"Claro"

Ambas salieron en dirección a una cafetería, se sentaron y Luka fue a pedir dos helados mientras Miku observaba con suma atención el local, no podía evitar mirar el cerdito pintado en una de las paredes. Este era rosa con su trompa como lo caracterizan, con un boxer negro y medias largas a rayas horizontales de colores y unas zapatillas celestes, su panza era bien redondita y graciosa, se veía bien tierno y lindo.

Dos tazones en la mesa la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Luka se sentó con ellos dispuesta a compartir la tarde con ella, por lo anterior que había pasado. Como Miku solo observaba el cerdito entonces la miro extrañada ladeando la cabeza a un lado y preocupada expresó.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, es solo que me llama mucho la atención aquel cerdito se ve muy lindo" señaló.

"Claro" dijo.

Luka comenzó a devorar el helado pero Miku aún le daba vueltas con la cuchara sin empezar, Luka tomó aquello como quizá algún estrés de parte de ella, algo que mostraba que no se encontraba del todo recuperada.

"Si quieres podemos regresar, o te puedo acompañar a casa" sugirió como propuesta antes de comerse otro bocado.

"No, estoy bien así, gracias" respondió encogiendo los hombros.

"Entonces dime, ¿qué te pasa?, haz estádo extraña desde que llegamos aquí"

"Lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitar recordar lo que pasó anoche, y de verdad…" Miku estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Entonces?" quería escucharlo todo.

"No puedo evitar llorar" cerró sus ojos con fuerza derramando algunas lágrimas.

"Vámonos de aquí Miku" dijo tomándola del brazo.

Una vez ya habido pagado los helados se retiraron hasta llegar a una esquina en donde esperaron la señal de cruce para poder continuar, en todo ese trayecto Luka no pudo evitar hablarle del tema y de alguna manera calmarla.

"Mira Miku, si mentí con lo de que te encontré en la calle es porque nadie debe saber qué te paso, y lo hice porque tengo miedo de que ya no puedas salir, que tus…"

"¡Es que no puedo!" dijo con exasperación deteniendo el paso a una esquina de una escuela. "Yo tampoco quería salir, es sólo que contigo me siento segura" su amada se acercó a ella lentamente, "ayer en la noche… tú me salvaste" susurró lo último y fue abrazada por su príncipe.

"No te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré, dalo por hecho" calló el llanto de Miku quien la abrazó más fuerte.

"Por cierto adónde vamos" aquello fue a modo de pregunta mientras observaba las calles que para ella eran desconocidas.

"Tú sólo sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte" acotó y le tomo de la mano para seguir su camino.

Le mostraría algo que para ella era importante, sólo Luka tenía permiso de saber sobre aquello, ya que para ella era muy personal. Un lugar cargado de recuerdos no era algo fácil de comentar, no si ello te ponía muy nostálgico ¿no?

Llegaron a una escuela primaria y terminaron en la entrada, la peli-verde comentó:

"¿Qué no debería estar cerrado?" se exaltó al ver como su amada abría la reja como si de su casa se tratase.

"Es una escuela primaria no un banco" aclaró con un poco de risa.

"Claro" río también un poco.

Entraron recorriendo el gran espacio vacío, solo compuesto por algunos árboles y plantas. Adentro se pasearon por los tantos corredores que las llevaban a ciertos salones, Luka le enseñaba a los cuales iba, cada uno de ellos.

Miku estaba feliz, podía estar tranquila de si la quería o no, realmente Luka quería compartirlo todo con ella, desde recuerdos hasta promesas.

"Y aquí recuerdo que veníamos a dibujar, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que nos llevaron a otra sala para dibujar" llevó lo último como un susurro tristón.

"Debiste ser la envidia del salón" arrojó con gracia para cambiar la tensión de la situación.

"Si y eso de hecho…"

Nada más dejo en el aire esas palabras, no parecían buenas para ella. Continuó caminando y Miku solo la siguió.

Llegaron a una zona un tanto alejada al resto de los demás salones, había otros pero aquella parte se veía algo olvidada. La peli-rosa con dificultad abrió la puerta, se notaba a simple vista que no era un lugar muy visitado, dentro de este se podían apreciar unas telarañas, también unas hojas con uno que otro dibujo se hallaba en una pequeña mesa de jardín, acompañada de unos crayones a su lado.

"¿Sabes?, aquí aprendí a dibujar, de hecho… los dibujos me salían bien desde un inicio, creo que eso no le gustó a nadie, por eso solían burlarse de ellos o de cualquier cosa que traía, decidí entonces dejar esta clase" terminó sentándose en una de las sillitas.

"Luka… eso suena muy triste… ¿es por eso que no veo más dibujos tuyos?"

"Si de hecho, esos los tenía guardados, días anteriores limpiando mi cuarto los encontré y los colgué en la pared"

"Ya veo"

"De todos modos, no quería agobiarte con mis problemas" se levantó, "solo quería distraerte un poco, compartirte algo que alguna vez me gustó hacer"

"Está bien Luka" le palmeo el hombro, "lo has logrado y gracias por esto, ahora sí quiero regresar pero a tu casa" sonrió.

"Si regresemos, tengo algo que hacer" exteriorizó esa palabra dejando mucha curiosidad en la otra chica, ya que lo había dicho de una manera misteriosa.

"Por cierto Luka" aquello detuvo los pasos de la peli-rosa. "Quería pedirte disculpas…"

"No es necesario" se acercó acortando la distancia que las mantenía distante. "Eso ya pasó, no quiero que vuelva a pasar porque tenemos mucho por delante, solo nosotras dos" le sonrió para después depositarle un corto y casto pero satisfactorio beso en los labios de su pequeña. "¿Vamos?" interrogó coqueta mientras Miku asintió y la siguió muy sonrojada.

El dúo salió de la escuela en dirección a casa, habían pasado toda la tarde fuera, el anochecer ya llegaba y no las esperaría, la pareja se apresuró y llegaron sanas y salvas a casa de Luka.

Las calles ya se hallaban vacías, en invierno no se podía volver a cualquier hora, era muy peligroso y eso daba por hecho que cosas malas podrían pasar, más en esa estación.

Luka tomo la mano de Miku una vez estuvieron cerca del hogar, Miku no se veía muy contenta con la idea pero estaba muy feliz, después de todo eran pareja. Aunque a la pequeña aún le costaba, le daba mucha pena esa escena de las dos tomadas de la mano y por lo tanto no podía evitar un leve sonrojo de color carmesí en sus mejillas.

"Si quieres suelto tu mano" le dio como opción su príncipe, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando hasta al fin llegar a casa, fue cuando se soltaron y entraron en el interior. No había nadie, entonces fue la dueña de casa quien se encargó de hacer la cena, mientras su amada le ayudaba en todo. Juntas pudieron terminar enseguida, las albóndigas se veían exquisitas con el cabello de ángel en el plato.

"Itadakimasu" dijo Miku a lo que Luka imitó y comieron sin más.

(N/A: Se lee: "Itadakimas", es como decir "gracias por la comida")

Había sido un gran día, una de ambas ya tenía sueño y no pudo evitar un bostezo por parte suya, fue cuando los padres de Luka entraron por la puerta viendo que su invitada aún seguía en la casa.

"Deberías invitarla a quedarse" acotó la Sra. Megurine a su hija en lo que Miku estaba en el baño.

"Si, así será" y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Al encontrarse con Miku le hizo señas de que la siguiera y fueron a su habitación.

"Mira yo quisiera que pases aquí la noche, por favor usa mi cama" sonrió pícaramente.

"Eso suena un tanto atrevido ¿no crees?" se rió mientras comentaba.

"Quizá pero no puedo evitarlo" lo decía con un tono pícaro

"Jajajá, gracias pero dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes para mañana en la mañana regresar a casa" pudo calmar su risa al final.

"Bueno, entonces te acompaño y te ayudo con la cama, necesitarás abrigarte bien"

Aquella noche el clima se presentaba excesivamente frío, por suerte ninguna de nuestras protagonistas pasarían frío. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Miku no podía dormir más, a duras penas había conciliado el sueño la noche anterior, y esta no parecía querer darle tregua a sus ojos ya cansados y con mucho dolor. Torpemente se levantó y sin querer chocó contra la pared, estaba muy deteriorada, ya eran las tres de la mañana y no había conseguido otra cosa sino dar y girar en la misma posición, en la misma cama.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se salió para colarse dentro del cuarto de Luka, que parecía dormir profundamente y muy a gusto.

Miku pudo notar algo en la mesa, parecía estar colmada de crayones de colores y una sola hoja debajo de estos, lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno se acercó y encendió el velador. Allí pudo apreciar un dibujo que Luka había dejado a la vista. Se trataba de aquel chanchito de la cafetería, estaba muy bien hecho, y en la parte superior del papel decía: 'Sonríe por favor, cuentas conmigo!~'

Miku sintió un estremecimiento, apreciando el dibujo pudo darle por hecho a su cabeza gracias a su corazón de que desde ese momento amaba más a Luka.

Dejo el dibujo en su lugar y se metió a la cama abrazando a su amor por la espalda y arrojando sus preocupaciones al vacío pudo conciliar el sueño.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour a tous! xD**

**Mis queridisimos lectores** les quería informar que desapareceré por unos meses ya que a mi familia se les **ocurrió** querer irse de viaje a otro país e.e que joda, pero bueno,** no abandonare el fic** por si piensan eso, seguiré escribiendo los capítulos en mi Tablet o smartphone durante el viaje y cuando vuelva los subiré, así con mas contis no habrá problema de subirlas constantemente -w-, solo espero que no me abandonen chicos/as T^T, pero si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme en mi twitter mientras ande de viaje y no pueda responder acá, **Fany_Jimz**, lo que falta se lo ponen ustedes xD

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, les dejo esta capitulo para que lo disfruten, pueden dejar reviews, tomatazos, criticas, ect. Se les aprecia a todos xD

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización (espero sea pronto o.o xD)

**Au revoir a tous**

**Ciao y Muak ;D**

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó, los pájaros infundaron el suficiente ruido para que Miku despertara y se levantara a mirar a la ventana.<p>

Mirando las calles y el tierno amanecer que se dibujaba en el horizonte, se perdió en ellos, y consiguió sonreír con suma alegría al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de la otra.

"¿Hace mucho que despertaste?"

"Lo suficiente para poder apreciar esto contigo" agregó poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de la otra para juntar sus rostros, mejilla con mejilla

Un beso de parte de la mayor fue a parar al rostro de Miku en esos momentos.

Claro que aquello no terminaría ahí, Luka atrapó a Miku entre sus brazos y la depositó en su cama para ponerse encima de ella.

"Umm... yo..." fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Miku tras ser salvada por el grito de la madre de Luka que pedía que su hija despertara tocando la puerta.

"Ya voy" fue lo que respondió para retirarse hasta el armario en donde buscaría su ropa.

"Veo que hoy me he salvado" rió bajito para que no saliera de la habitación su pequeña sonora risilla.

"Por ahora" desaprobó la acotación de la otra cerrando la puerta del armario.

"Veo también que no te gusto lo que dije, ¿puede ser?"

"Mm, puede que me parezca divertido o algo así" sonrió mirándola.

"Muy bien" sonrió también mientras movía sus piernas hacia arriba y abajo, sentadas sobre la cama.

Un auto bajo en frente de la casa de los Megurine, dos personas bajaron de el para acercarse a la puerta y tocar el timbre mientras esperaban pudieron apreciar a una niña abrirla, era la hermanita de Luka.

La pequeña los miro bien de arriba abajo y les dijo que pasaran, aunque las personas dijeron que querían hablar con sus padres la niña insistió y ellos accedieron.

La Sra. Megurine ni bien los vio en la entrada los saludo y se presentó formalmente, ellos obviamente querían ver a su hija y posiblemente llevarla de allí, ya había pasado mucho que no sabían de ella y esa fue una de las causas por las que le dijeron a la madre de Luka su llegada inesperada y sin previo aviso.

La mujer dijo que no tenía problema alguno en ello y que sería bueno ya conocerse, entonces sería de la mejor manera hablar con ellos frente a frente acerca de lo que les pasaba a sus hijas.

"Tengo un pequeño problema en llegar a optar siquiera estar de acuerdo con lo que le pasa a mi hija, y como verá, mi esposa si la acepta pero no es lo que yo quiero para ella, comprenda que es un caso muy serio" es lo que dijo el padre de Luka una vez se junto a la 'reunión'.

"Bueno, ellas están arriba, así que no deben de tardar en venir a desayunar, y créame yo entiendo a mi esposo, pero creo que lo entenderá y nos entenderemos mejor si lo hablamos con ellas. Por eso por favor acepten quedarse a desayunar."

"Muchas gracias, estamos de acuerdo" accedió decidida la madre de Miku.

En tanto las dos bajaban las escaleras juntas para poder desayunar e iniciar el día como siempre o eso creían. Sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos de la sorpresa una vez que se encontraron con aquella imagen de sus padres reunidos.

"Bueno…" inclinó la cabeza de un lado con sorpresa, "yo…"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" lanzó Luka ya no tan sorprendida, y arrepentida por haber dicho eso: "Lo siento, estoy sorprendida pero contenta" se inclinó, "es un placer".

"Además de escoger un mal camino eres maleducada" el Sr. Megurine arrojó aquellas palabras con brusquedad que Luka no tardo en devolverle.

"¡Yo sé lo que quiero!, no soy como tú que hace todo para aparentar" acotó lo último mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

"¡No eres quién para hablarme de esa manera!" se acercó con cierta rapidez y le depositó una leve pero fuerte bofetada.

Todos impactados por el hecho, el padre de Miku se levantó de su asiento para detenerlo pero su hija se adelantó propinándole una fuerte patada en la pierna derecha, que el Sr. Megurine chilló por tal golpe mientras Luka se abrazaba a su amada en posición de defenderla.

"No te atrevas a golpearla" dijo mientras la seguía abrazando para defenderla, mientras que el Sr. Megurine iba a tomar el brazo de la peli-turquesa cuando su mujer le dijo.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó la madre de Luka. "¿No ves que provocas más dolor a las chicas?"

Su marido la miro algo enojado por la verdad exhalada de los labios de su mujer para luego decir: "De ninguna manera aceptaré esto" para después desaparecer usando la puerta trasera la cual estaba en la cocina la que lo llevaba al jardín y este a la calle.

El peor momento había pasado, pero las chicas aún con algo de miedo se sentaron en el sofá, justo en frente de los padres de Miku.

"No se preocupen… ustedes cuentan con nosotros" alentó la madre de Luka una vez estuvo cerca de ellas para tomarle de las manos una a cada una.

"De momento me quedaré tranquilo, pero yo definitivamente quiero hablar con su esposo luego" daba vueltas por el lugar, "esto no puede seguir así" prosiguió.

"Trata de calmarte un poco, no es momento de ponerse así"

"Lo sé querida pero…"

"No se preocupe, lo conozco y para cuando regrese de seguro se disculpara pero también…" se detuvo un momento para concretar, "de seguro enviará a Luka a un internado para alejarla de su hija"

"No podemos permitir eso" se alarmó Miku, "si Luka se aleja de mi lado…" dijo bajando la mirada al piso tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

"Eso no pasará Miku" respondió Luka mientras apretó sus manos ya unidas con fuerza, y la miró con una forzada sonrisa. La marca del golpe estaba desapareciendo pero aún así ella se veía apagada.

La conversación siguiente fue casi la misma variando palabras. Los cinco se sentaron a desayunar y a tratar de olvidar lo pasado mientras Miku podía apreciar aliviada en el rostro de su príncipe que se estaba recuperando.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo Srta.?"

"Si, dígame" dio a saber la Sra. Hatsune.

"Su nombre, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Oh lo siento, permítame, mi nombre es Suwaka Tsumi…"

"Koyama Ryo es el mío" prosiguió su marido.

"Bueno, el mío es Shion Tomori"

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo yo?"

"Claro Tsumi" dijo dando un sorbo a la taza.

"Desde cuando usted sabe lo de las niñas."

"Bueno es que era de suponerlo, estando Miku tan cerca de mi Luka cuando ni bien la conoció", aquella mujer sabía más de lo que parecía. "Y para completar, bajando las escaleras una noche pude notar ese inocente pero despiadado beso de ellas plagado de deseo al final de este" aclaró finalmente para dejar a las niñas con la boca abierta.

"Como eso de _¿estando tan cerca de mi Luka ni bien la conoció?_" carraspeó luego su hija.

"Como verás tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero también estoy muy al tanto de todo" inquirió, y Tsumi soltó una sonora risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" y en su rostro apareció un puchero.

"Es que hija, me dio mucha gracia, por cierto", se puso seria, "tenemos que ver la manera de que ese hombre se de cuenta que ya no hay marcha atrás."

"Es verdad, y ahora mismo voy a buscarlo."

"Cariño mejor quédate un poco más" intentó detenerlo pero el aludido no hizo caso y desapareció también tras la misma puerta que el anterior y dueño de casa había hecho.

Pasó una hora y ninguno de ambos volvía, mientras el tiempo corría para aquellas cuatro, lo cual faltaban dos, pues Miku acompañó a su Luka al baño para lavarse el cachete rojizo que ponía resistencia a desaparecer. Su mano se deslizo por la peli-rosa que parecía disfrutar de aquel inocente pero tierno tacto proveniente de su princesa.

"Déjame aclararte que tienes manos muy suaves" cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

"No sonrías o no podré terminar" bufó.

"Está bien, pero no te enfades mi princesa, porque cuando estas lejos de mí, siento que mi vida no tiene sentido" le musito mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

Miku al escuchar lo que su amada había dicho, dejo de lavarle el cachete y la abrazo con dulzura mientras rodeaba sus manos sobre el cuello de Luka a la vez que esta le rodeaba la cintura para acercarla más a ella y disfrutar de la compañía de su princesa que tanto amaba.

"Mi príncipe nunca me enfadaría contigo, porque te amo tanto que me sentiría muy sola sin tu compañía" respondió mientras seguía abrasándola "pero si tu padre te manda a un internado, mi mundo perdería el color que le has dado" cerro sus ojos para evitar las lagrimas.

"Mi niña no te preocupes, que si eso llegara a suceder me escaparía para poder estar siempre contigo" separándose un poco de ella para poder verle su rostro en el cual tenía unas cuantas lagrimas formadas en sus ojos y Luka al notarlo paso su mano para limpiárselas "no llores linda, no me gusta verte llorar, eso me hace sentir mal" volviéndola abrazar.

"Es que no quiero que te alejen de mi, pero tratare de ser fuerte como tú" separándose un poco de ella para darle un beso en los labios lleno de amor y pasión el cual Luka le correspondió.

Mientras que en la planta baja las dos señoras habían acudido a sus celulares para llamar a sus maridos, cuando entra por la puerta uno de ellos, el de Shion precisamente. Se aparece de repente frente a las dos.

"¡Matsumoto Koike!" le gritó Shion por un momento, "¿dónde estuviste?"

"Tenía que pensarlo Shion" fue lo último que dijo.

Después del pequeño momento romántico que habían tenido Luka terminó de pasarse la toalla por el rostro, con cierta suavidad ya que su princesa la había regañado de ser tan brusca, tenía que hacerle caso de cierta manera tenía razón.

"De alguna forma, a su manera, ella se preocupa por mí" arrojó con cierto aire amoroso cuando mantenía la mirada fija en la toalla que recaía en sus manos.

"¿Me hablaste?" salió una voz cerca de la puerta.

"Ah, hermanita, no, no es nada."

"Que chica tan rara, ahora habla sola" se dijo para así Lulu.

"Mocosa marciana" se enojó la peli-rosa.

"Tú lo serás serpiente rosada" rió sarcásticamente cuando entraba al baño.

"¡Miku!, ¿tú también te burlarás de mí?" dijo con un leve puchero.

"No Luka, tonta, como podría ser capaz" la abrazó tomándose de su cuello, "Si yo te quiero" sonrió.

"Miku…" azotó de nuevo con el mismo aire amoroso que el de antes.

En el living room estaban Tsumi y Shion la que estaba esperando que su marido le diera una respuesta acerca de la relación de su hija, mientras que la madre de Miku nada mas los observaba y pensaba en donde podría estar su esposo.

"¿Y bien, me dirás de una vez qué es lo que piensas?" interrogó con los brazos cruzados.

"Disculpen, yo me retiro, iré a buscar a mi hija" acotó y se fue para dejar solos a la pareja de casados que debatían entre si el bien de Luka.

Continuará.


End file.
